Feudal High
by TheMizukochan
Summary: Inuyasha goes to feudal high with his bestfriends Miroku and Sango. His girlfriend since forever, Kikyo, dumps him, and then Kagome almost imediatley stumbles in. She's hyper, hot, and a whole lot of trouble. Will love bloom or is everyone in deep s-?
1. The New Girl

Inuyasha was having the worst week ever. He had just made an F on his last test, and his girl friend Kikyo had just broke up with him yesterday, before going off on her exchange program thingy. And now to top things off, some random kid would be staying in his house for a year. He was going to be late to Kaede's class if he didn't hurry, and was in no mood for detention. As he raced the bell he saw a beautiful girl walk into the school. She had black hair, brown eyes and the body of a goddess. She wore a black shirt with a guitar on it, blue skinny jeans, a black studded belt, and big boots. Just the thing I need…a little fun with her.

"Hey, wait up, who are yah??" He ran after her. As she turned around to see the guy who had called her out, she saw what looked like a tan, white haired, movie star, wearing blue jeans, a letterman jacket, and skater shoes. "Hey, have I seen you around here before?"

"No I don't think so, I- where are your ears?!"

"WHAT?!"

Kagome stood on her tip toes to look at 2 bumps that where dog ears. She had heard that feudal high had some weird kids, but she didn't think they ment youkai and hanyou!!! She wasn't racist or anything, but where she was from, they went to different schools. But looking at the silver-haired hanyou before her, she was glad she had transferred to Feudal High.

"You have dog ears!! How cute!!"

"CUTE??? DID YOU JUST SAY I'M CUTE!!! YOUR LOOKING AT THE TOUGHEST GUY AT FEUDAL HIGH, WENCH!!!!" He looked at the girl with his fiery eyes, and expected her to get sad, and apologize, but instead, she just blew up back.

"WELL SORRRRYYYY, I'VE NOT MET MANY HANYOU, K???? IT WAS A COMPLEMENT YOU BASTARD!!!!!" she screamed. Who did this guy think he was, yelling at her like that? At Kagome's old school, she was known for her temper, and her predictability to pound anyone in her way. She gave Inuyasha a stare that could scare the devil and stomped away, cursing herself for not killing him. Inuyasha stared at the girl, and got angry. It was a burning fury, not just an irritation. No one had ever stood up to him, and he hated it. He got to his class and saw his 2 best friends Sango and Miroku. Sango was a bit of a tougher too, and was Inuyasha's best friend since they were 3. They had met Miroku when they were 6, and had all been friends. Miroku was a pervert, and Sango was his favorite target, and even though she pounded him for every crude remark, she loved the way he would pick her out as his favorite . . . although she would never admit it.

"Hey, Inuyasha, you made it!!" She said cheerfully. "You might of missed who'd be staying with you!!"

"Keh, like I'd care. My brother made me sign up for this stupid thing… Miroku, did you get slapped again?"

"Well… you know me, I see a beauty like Sango, and I can't help myself."

Sango looked at him angrily and replied "Yes. You. Can!!! Just cause we're dating doesn't mean you can grab my butt!!! It's disgusting. And you definitely can't flirt with other girls, I have half a mind to break up with you!!"

Miroku smiled smugly and said "Yah, but you don't, because…"

"Because I love you too much." She said, forgetting her anger. Every time they fought, Miroku would pull that look out and make her forget. She had told him she was planning on being a virgin till after college, but he still never gave up. They had talked about marriage after they went to Tokyo University together, but Miroku still womanized every new girl that came along, and Sango slapped him every time, or worse. It was a love/hate relationship. As in love to flirt, hate to get hit.

"Miroku, you really need to work on your women skills." Inuyasha said. He had watched these 2 duke it out through middle school, then during their 1st semester as freshman they started going out. It just recently got serious, like talking about marriage. I guess when you've gone out for 2 years, you realize your stuck together Inuyasha had thought when they told him. He had never talked about that with Kikyo, and when he finally did yesterday, she told him that he was right.

"It's either your stuck together, or you realize this person's not the one. And I'm sorry Inuyasha, I can't picture myself marrying you. I think it's time to stop." Those words stunned him. She walked off and he couldn't believe it.

"Inuyasha, maybe you should try and find something to take your mind off Kikyo." Inuyasha turned around to see Sango staring at him. She had sadness in her eyes as she watched her best friend grieve over a little witchy miko, who broke his heart because of a question. "She was never really good for you anyway, your so outgoing and she's so… blahck!!" Inuyasha turned away. He knew she was trying to make him feel better… but it just wasn't working. Kikyo was never blahck, she always new how to say something in such a serious tone and still make him laugh, she was kind and gentle, maybe not a trouble-maker like him, but still…

"Alright class, today we get exchange students. Those who have signed up, don't think I don't know your just in this for the extra credits and recommendations… Any way, because of the lack of you who signed up, Inuyasha, you will be given a girl, and Sango, you will be watching after 3. Inuyasha the name of the girl is Kagome, Kagome, you can come in."

"A girl?! But isn't that completely in appropriate?! I mean-''

Just then the same girl from before walked into the room. She looked around and her eyes landed on Inuyasha.

"Oh my god," was all she said. She looked around, but he was the only one standing. "Um… please tell me that guy with the slap on his face is Inuyasha, and not the white haired guy! Or maybe the guy in the back that is giving me dirty looks?"

"Why dear sweet Kagome, I am Inuyasha, and I am so happy to house you for the next-'' just then Miroku got slapped so hard that he was not only red, but there was a full impression of Sango's hand on his face.

"Miss Kagome, the 'White Haired Guy' is Inuyasha, now please take the seat next to him," scowled Miss Kaede. Kagome looked down at her shoes, and walked over to her seat, with Inuyasha glaring at her. She thought it was a stare of hatred, but he was actually studying her. Whenever someone didn't know his name, they referred to him as "That Hanyou", never his hair, or anything else for that matter. Did she forget he was a Hanyou? Inuyasha doubted it, but even if his school was intergrated, he was still a half breed, and noone was ever used to them. He had earned respect among his class mates, and even some of his teachers, but she was new, and certainly didn't respect him.

"Could you stop starring at me, you're creeping me out!" Kagome said a little too loudly. Everyone turned around and starred at them. She blushed and hit her head on her desk. Then a young man walked into the room and smiled at Kagome, then noticed she was grieving on her desk, and lost the smile.

"This is Hojo. Kouga, you will be taking care of him."

"Can't I take Kagome?!" Kouga asked.

"You can have her!" yelled Inuyasha.

"What was that!?!" screamed Kagome. Inuyasha felt a chill go down his back and sunk down in his desk. Kagome gave him a deadly stare and wondered why she ever liked him. But then she saw his ears go down, and thought of adorable puppies. He was cute, heck even hawt, but was his attitude worth it? Kagome didn't think so.

"The last students here for the year will be staying together, Sango, you will be taking care of Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi."

"Helloooooo!!" three over preppy girls bounced into the room, and smiled big toothy grins.

"Oh no." whispered Sango. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was preppy girls, she hated their "Oh My Gawd!!" outbursts and their obsessive use of the word like. Just then, one of them walked up to her, Eri, and said:

"Oh my gawd, I L.O.V.E. your hair, this, like, will be like, so much fun!! We'll be just like sister's!!"

"For the love of GOD, no!" Sango screamed and banged her head on her desk as the bell rang. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku sat at their usual table, and Kagome sat with all the exchange students. Inuyasha just sat, lunch money in hand not wanting to get up and eat.

"Inuyasha, you have to eat something." Miroku sighed at his friend.

"No, I haven't eaten lunch without Kiyo since freshmen year, and I don't intend to-''

Just then Sango shoved a ho ho in his mouth, his favorite, and clamped his mouth down.

"Swallow!"

"Mf!"

"Swallow before a scream to the whole school that you haven't ever-'' Just then Inuyasha gulped, feeling defeated and still hungry. "Now here you go, more of them, the rest of the bag. Now shut up, and eat, you know you love Ho Ho's." As Inuyasha gobbled them up, it made him hungrier. He stuck his nose in the air, and caught a wiff of more. He ran after the smell not caring where it led him… until it led him to Kagome.

"What the h*** are you doing?"

"Um… you like Ho Ho's…?"

"Well duh. There awesome, or are you that big of an idiot."

"No, I love them, it's just… how could something so sour love something so sweet?" Inuyasha got pounded to the floor with a mountain growing out of his head. Not only was Kagome scary, she could punch. In any other situation, he would fight back, but she was a girl, and he couldn't hit a girl, he'd look like a jerk. But if any thing, he could talk back.

"What the h***!? Lay off, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a demon!"

"And if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a doofus. Oh wait, I do know better, you really are a doofus, and now…", she grabbed one of her Ho Ho's and half smashed into his forehead, "you look like a unicorn."

"You should be nicer to me if you want me to show you to any of your classes!"

"Like I care!"

"You should care!"

"I don't!"

"Good!"

"Perfect. Now I won't have a little puppy dog following me around all day!" An with that, Inuyasha just froze. That's what Kikyo used to call him, and when they broke up, she had told him not to follow her this time, like her puppy dog. Inuyasha turned crimson red and yelled

"Why don't you go back home, you good for nothing B****!!!!" He starred at her for a while, waiting to get smacked to the ground, but instead, Kagome started crying. Her eyes got all watery and her face fell into her hands as she ran for the bathroom. The boy Hojo got up and ran after her, soon followed by the rest of the exchange students. Inuyasha stood there feeling like a jerk, although he didn't know why. Of all the things he could've said, why did that set her off? With the way she acted she must have been called the b word before. Inuyasha looked at his friends for support, but Sango just frowned at him and got up to go after Kagome to. Sango was that type, she would always help out anyone.

When Sango got to the girls bathroom, she walked quietly and heard sobbing. She knocked on the stall where it came from.

"I told you Eri, I need to be alone right now."

"Um, it's not Eri, it's Sango. I'm sorry about Inuyasha, he can be a jerk sometimes."

"Or a lot of the time!"

"Yah pretty much. Hey were all gonna be hanging out at Inuyasha's, and I figure since your already gonna be there, how bout instead of hanging out in the guest wing all alone, why don't you hang out in the entertainment wing with us. I'll make sure Inuyasha is nice to you the whole time. Infact, I'll be right back, wait right here okay?"

"Kay." Sango left for a while, and Kagome was glad atleast one person at this school was friendly. After a few minutes, she thought she heard somebody coming torwards the bathroom, and they didn't seem happy. Then she heard INUYASHA and Sango come in.

"Sango, what the f***??? This is the girls room, let me go!!!"

"Not until you apologize to Kagome, and promise to be nice to her at tonights study group!"

"Fine. I really am sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to blow up like that. I promise to treat you like you're my guest and all that crap. It's just my ex would call me puppy dog, and, well it just set me off…" Kagome crept out of the stall.

"Is that why you've been acting like a royal $$ whole, cause your girl friend broke up with you?"

"He's always a $$, just more so now."

"Yah. Can I go now, I feel like Miroku being in here!"

"Promise you'll be nice to her even before the study group?"

"Yes!"

"Kay your free to leave." Inuyasha ran out of their, thinking about how cute Kagome looked when she felt sorry for him. Sango hugged Kagome and told her everything would be fine, but Kagome wasn't so sure.

Kagome rode with Inuyasha feeling uneasy, not because he was Inuyasha, but because earlier she had found out he was Inuyasha Notamagichii, second brother in the family that owned so many businesses, Inuyasha could inherit only.1 % of the family money and business, and still be a billionaire! Right at that moment they were in an Audi convertible, which Inuyasha said was one of the 4 cars they were allowed to eat in. Kagome had been studying youkai decorum all day, making sure there was nothing to complicated to do or any that was insulting about her. She needed to impress Sesshomaru, his older brother and hare to the majority of the fortune. He had just gotten back from college, but was still waiting to take over the family business…es. He was suppose to be the most refined and sophisticated youkai ever. She read that she was supposed to call him lord Sesshomaru.

When they got out of the car Inuyasha started to talk very seriously.

"Kagome, now there are a few rules."

"Yah, yah…"

"No, I'm serious, this house is full of youkai, big, scary, youkai!"

"I can deal with anything, trust me."

"No, there's something's I just don't want you going near, like-''

"WAHOOO!!! GOAL, WE ROCK!!!!!"

By then they were in the foyei, and they could still here the cheer from all the way down there.

"What the h*** was that?" Kagome started running after the voice, with Inuyasha yelling at her to stop. When they finally got to the living room, a 10 min. run using the sliding hall paths, Kagome found a tall, silver haired, sexy, youkai in his boxers, that looked like Sesshomaru, but he couldn't be, right?

"Wahoo!! I am Lord Sesshomaru, commander of the popcorn!!"

It was… T~T…

"Yah, awesome game, that was-'' just then he saw the weird human girl starring at him, and completely composed himself. "Hello, human. Are you the person who will be staying here?"

"Yes."

"I asked specifically for a youkai."

"No youkai signed up, you see my high school isn't intergrated, unfortunetley. I wish it was, though."

"Hmmm, you know, if you ever feel like embarrassing Inuyasha, I could sell you a couple of his baby pictures for $10 a piece." Kagome burst out laughing and Inuyasha turned pink, begging his brother to stop, but he kept going. "You know, If you wish to stay innocent, stay away from Inuyasha's room, no girl who goes in there ever keeps her virginity. Just ask Kikyo."

"Shut up Sesshomaru! I would never!!!"

"Oh, is Kikyo a virgin?"

"That's… that's none of your business!"

"Ah… so she's not, and you started dating her freshmen year, I hope she was a virgin then, or else you were dating a s***."

"Shut up!" Just then the bell rang and Inuyasha pressed the button to let them know to come in. In a few moments a young girl, looking no older then 15 walked into the kitchen, wearing a cheetah print quarter sleeve belly shirt, skinny black fade jeans, and boots. She had brown hair, and the sweetest most innocent smile.

"Heeeeyyyyyy Sessy!!!!" Kagome recognized the girl from school. She was a freshmen!! Kagome had no intention of calling Sesshomaru lord anymore.


	2. No Boundries

Sesshy, whose the girl?" the young freshmen asked, seeming slightly territorial.... Inuyasha quickly explianed, knowing how Rin can get when she's...well...threatened. "Oh, I see. Nice to meet you, I'm Rin." She giggled. "It's nice to meet you, I was just here to see Sesshy."

"Uh...how do you and 'Sesshy', know each other?" Kagome asked, eyeing the girl.

"Oh, well, we met over summer vacation, recongizing each other while we were in America. We hung out a little, and things just clicked!"

"Really?" Kagome laughed, eyeing Sesshomaru's blush.

"Uh, she means I tutor her, right Rin?"

"Oh, sure, he teaches me in anatomy." Rin smiled. Everyone's mouths dropped to the floor, as Sesshomaru pushed her up the stairs while saying "She means history!"

"But you DO teach me anatomy, I totally suck at it!" Rin squealed while being thrust up the winding stair case.

"I know, but not the best situation to say it though...."

"AHHH!!!! I CAN'T STAND IT!!!! I HATE MATH!!!!!" Miroku screached while ruffling his hair. The others had arrived an hour ago, and had been working in silence. Miroku had been the first to break the silence.

"Shut up Miroku, don't make us suffer just cause you suck at math." Inuyasha snorted.

"Oh, who are you to talk!? You have a 64 in youkai history! YOUKAI!"

"I sleep during it cause I know it already."

"Then why are you failing?!"

"Would you both shut up?!" Kagome knocked them both on the head. "Okay, here's what were gonna do-"

"Hey, this is my house, wench. Who made you-"

Kagome knocked him to the ground again, and continued.

"So, I'm alright at math, and Sango, your family has a long line of demon slayers, right?"

"Sure."

"Okay, so I'll help the math-moron, and you take care of the demon dunce." They set to work and finished in another hour. They watched TV for a while until Inuyasha got board.

"Okay, I'm tired of reality TV, lets go play truth or dare."

"Truth or dare?!" Kagome shouted in shock, "You have this huge house, 20 cars, 7 houses, one of which is on the friggin moon, and the best you can come up with is TRUTH OR DARE?!!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"Truth or dare...no boundries." He said with a smirk, as if that was scary and made perfect sense.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a game were working on for Sesshomaru's company," Sango sat up with amusement, "We created it, and are workin to perfect it. You can ask anything, but there rules about what you ask. Ok, so regular dares are one point each, you know, kiddy things. But real dares have specific rules. cause who wants to ask wimpy things. 7 minute in heaven plays- you know, sensual stuff?- can been given extra point depending on how good the other person-"

"Wait points?"

"Oh well, if you say truth, then the asker gets the points, and the whole groups decides how much points they get, depending on the answer. They have the possibility of 0. Now, if you pick dare, you get the points. And there are some things worth extra points, like, i don't know, sex, but those you can back down on."

"Thats kinda vague."

"Like we said, working out the kinks. So...whatya say?"

"Um....okay, but don't we need more people?"

"We could invite Fluffy to play with us." Miroku suggested from his upside down position on the couch.

"NO WAY!" Inuyasha shouted a little to loud. Soon the youkai's voice came on the intercom system.

"If it upsets Inuyasha, Rin and I will be down soon." in about 30 minute- in a house with 15 floors, 68 wings, and being on the whole other side of the friggin house, that is soon- they were all sitting around a small box, with a key pad, and a hand pad. Inuyasha typed in all their names, then hit start. Sesshomaru's name came on the screen, and then he pressed spin. A small virtual bottle came on the screen and started to spin, when it froze, Miroku's name appeared.

"Okay, perv. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Miroku said, a wide grin on his face.

"Okay, I dare you to...um...uh...damn, what do I dare a guy like you?"

"That's the point. Come on, hit with me with your best shot!" All of a sudden Kagome jumped up and sang the whole song from the 80's, and then sat back down like nothing happened.

"Um...okay....uh, I call for suggestions." Sango handed her a slip of paper, and told her to write her suggestion, then put it in the little slot on the top of the box. Once very one had submitted their ideas, Sesshomaru hit the button under the slot, and 5 seconds later, a piece of paper popped out. "Him...grope Inuyasha." Kagome imedialtey rolled on the floor in hysterics.

"Kagome, what did I ever do to you?!" Miroku whined.

"Hey, when you play a game like this, and try to use your perv facade as a sheild don't be surprised when something like this happens." She said between giggles.

Miroku groaned and looked at Inuyasha. Seeing the pained look on his face, Inuyasha set into a running stance.

"Awe, come on, man!"

"No! No way in hell, Miro!"

"Don't make this any harder then this has to be!"

"You have to try, but I sure as hell don't have to let yah!" With that Inuyasha set into an inhuman sprint, Miroku right behind him. Soon, they were out of the room. The group waited. 10 minutes later there was a crashing sound, followed by a scream. A little bit afterward Inuyasha came back, a solemn expression on his face. It was quiet before Sango finally broke the silence.

"Where's Miroku?!"

"Sango, I'm sorry for your loss-" Inyasha started, but Sango cut him off.

"What loss?! What did you do to my boyfriend?!" She shouted angerly.

"He's in a better place now."

"He better not be!!!!!" Sango screamed then pounced on Inuyasha. After minutes of pure brutality that is very R rated, and wouldn't be exceptable to talk about on the internet, because there could be children reading, and I don't feel like putting up a warning on this chapter cuz my mom could find it, and ask why there was a warning, and I really don't want her to know how twisted I truly am, because that could lead to shrinks and....um...where was I? Oh yeah, after the brutality, Miroku showed up, and he would of looked terrible, if Inuyasha's new scrapes weren't there for comparison. "Oh, Miro, baby, what did he do to you!?" She left Inuyasha for dead on the floor, and proceeded to kiss every injury on Miroku's body.

"Sango, I'm fine, I'm fine..." Miroku said in a hoarse voice.

"Oh no your not, look at you, oh my baby!" She hugged him tightly, and then he did something very stupid. He grabbed her butt. (A/N: He truly is a little idiot, isn't he T-T') "AHH! You god forsaken a-whole!!!!" She slapped him so hard he passed out, then walked back to her own seat in the circle.

"Awe, Sango, he has to spin next!" Rin protested.

"Oh, yah, oops." She apologized quickly with a small smile.

"Uh, actually, I would truly think it would be best just to skip him." Kagome muttered. The three girls looked at each other, then nodded. But, as luck would have it, Miroku wasn't to far gone, and they had reminded him it was his turn. He shot up, and ran to press spin. As it was spinning, Miroku prayed.

"Please, let it be sweet Ri-", Sesshomaru growled at him, "I pray it is young Kago-" Kagome cracked her knuckles, "Um-uh, Sango! Yes! Please let it be my lovely Sango!"

"Why wasn't I first?" She glared at him.

"Well, were dating, so I pretty much have done everything with you." Miroku explained.

Sango blushed bright red. "No we have not!" She shouted as virtual bottle stopped, and then Inuyasha's name flashed on the screen.

"Ah... dare I presume." He said it like a statement, not a question.

"Um, yeah!" Inuyasha said, but it sounded like "Bring it on!" which Miroku planned to.

"Okay, I dare you to makeout with Kagome." Shock settled in the room. Sango was the only one whose mouth wasn't in a gape, but instead it had a proud smirk. She gave Miroku a wink a approval. She had been trying to get Inuyasha and Kagome together since she saw them fight. This game had been her best shot, and even though it wasn't exaclty what she had planned, she was proud of her boytoy, just the same. Inuyasha was just shocked. Shocked like crazy. Miroku smiled. "Muhahaha! You see, usually no one would dare try anything because of Kikyo, but now.....MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

"Thats it, I'm outta here!" Kagome shouted, until Sango grabbed her arm.

"Uh uh uh, nooo, the second your name was put into that box, you signed a contract!"

"What are you-"

"This is a testing environment, and if you leave, it would ruin the test for Fluff's company! They could, and will, sue you for that!"

"Well, I don't have to let him, I can run."

"No, groping is different from kissing. It's the only 7 minute play that your allowed to run from."

"WHY?!"

"We like to watch the chase." Kagome looked at Sango's face. She really wasn't kidding. She was going to have to let Inuyasha kiss her! She looked over to Inuyasha, who hadn't really said anything.

He was contemplating in his head how he felt about this. He knew how he should feel. He knew exactly what he should feel. Lust and pissed off. He should be very pissed off at Miroku for trying to get him to kiss this devil girl, and lust cause he was just a guy. Now, there was no lack of lust. But he could not find one hint of resenment in his body. Not for Miroku, or Kagome even. That should have weirded him out, but it didn't.

Kagome groaned, and sat down. They looked at each other for a second, then just thought to hell with it all, and started easing forward. Once there lips met, it was obvious to Inuyasha that Kagome was experienced. He had no idea why he thought Kagome would be an innocent-never-kiss-unless-some-true-commitment-junk girl, but she definetley wasn't. In fact, it almost seemed as if her lips were coaxing his to keep. She gave him entrance as soon as it was requested, and there tongues mingled in a slow dance. Soon, the dance sped up, and then ended with them both breathing hard and ragged. Inuyasha was completely mystified by this girl in front of him.

"Wow," He said between breaths, then composing himself into a charming voice, "you get an extra voice. And me?"

"Um...eh."

"Eh?"

"I don't know, just...eh. Can I give half an extra point?' She said, lieing thrugh her teeth. She wanted to say thet he got 10 points, and that he was a totally awesome kisser, which he was, but...she just couldn't. She couldn't lay ground work here, not yet....although she was possibly the one exchange student that could. She couldn't say anything that could attach her here, not when she was so unsure of her future. Or even how long her future was....

Inuyasha ignored the fact that she was the first girl who hadn't thought he was 'the king of kissing', as Konny Vandan had said in the 8th grade, he pressed the spin button. When the screen flashed Rin's name, everyone groaned. She really sucked at this game. She imediatley, when asked, picked truth.

"Uh, okay, what have and Sesshomaru done, you know, sexually" Rin's hand, already on the pad, turned the same color of her face.

"Wha-what are you talking about?!" she squeaked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"All, all we do is hug!" Then the red light on the box started to flash red, and every smiled. She was lying.

"Riiiiiiiin....you know the rules. If you lie, you have to do 1 shot of liquer, and a dare thought up by the group!" Sango teezed.

"Oh, come on! I swear, we hug, it only thought I was lying because my temperature had sky rocketed! Who wouldn't blush like crazy at that question?!"

"Anyone over the age of 13..." Sango mummbled under breath. Of course, Sesshomaru let her off the hook, it being his company after all. All she had to do was drink the shot. She spinned, and it landed on Kagome.

"Awe, hell, usually I'd never be such a wimp, but with you guys...no way, I'm picking truth.

Sango tried to send a mental message to Rin of all the questions she had in her mind while Kagome let the pad adjust to her temperature and heart rate. Come on Rin...you can do it...don't blow it! she repeated the mantra in her head over and over.

"Okay...uuuuuuhhhhhh, why'd you do the exchange program thingy?" Everyone fell over, and Sango muttered "stupid freshman...". How could she ask such a dumb question? Then they all saw Kagome's face, her chocolate eyes hidden under her onyx bangs. "Because I don't think it's a normal reason... a person like Kagome doesn't care about stuff like experiences or extra credit...so I'm truly curious what reason would've brought her here."

Kagome was silent, then she began...

"You see, my parents, they well...their getting a divorce", someone sucked in a breath, "and a team of head hunters found my mom...wanted her to work someplace...here.

"I had been given the choice who I wanted to live with, and I chose my mom...me and my dad aren't the best of friends. And when I heard this would be where the exchange place would be, I was curious. I decided if I liked this place, well, great, but if I didn't...I could live with my father." A solitary tear fell down Kagome's face, and felt to her hand. She couldn't look up from that tear, until a tight embrace enveloped her. "Huh-wha-"

"That must be so hard..." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"Inuyasha..?"

"To go to a place, scared to death about the people...like you know when your going to die, knowing what makes it truly terrible....you must have been terrified...and I guess I didn't make it any easier...I'm so sorry." Kagome didn't struggle from his warm arms, just lingered. Inuyasha pulled back to look at Kagome. "Were here for you Kagome. Whether you like it or not, were here." He hugged her agian.

"Oh, Kagome. That sounds terrible." Rin cried, being very emotional. Sango got up and joined Inuyasha, followed by Rin. Then Miroku got up and hugged Kagome as well. Even Sesshomaru showed her he cared, even if all he did was give her a sympathetic smile and pat her head. Kagome was shocked. Never before had Kagome been shown this much support and love. Her friends who came along only came because they felt sorry for her. When she had told them she was leaving, they didn't try to stop her. Not one had said, "Kagome, stay here, we'll help you through it", not even Hojo who had had a cruch on her since the 5th grade. Maybe they had been sick of her freaky-ness, and her romantic interests..or just plain sick of her. When she had come here, she had never expected any of this. She let another tear slip down her cheek, just for them. Kagome didn't like to cry much, maybe 6 times in her life besides baby years, but, for these people, who had accepted in such sort of time that they wanted to protect her, for them, she would cry. Everything was perfect...until Sango screached in a frustrated horror.

"You damn pervert!" Just then Kagome felt a hard squeeze on her butt.

"AHH!!! How dare you!" Sango and Kagome began the process of beating the shit out of him while Rin and Inuyasha rolled on the floor in laughter. Sesshomaru smiled. All of a suddenly, Sango stopped right before she was about kick Miroku in the stomach.

"OH! I have an idea," she exclaimed matter-o-factly.

"You get inspiration from hitting me?" Miroku groaned.

"Of course. Remeber the 'key holder for a hair band', that was from slapping you! Any way, we should hold a welcome party, for Kagome and the other exchange students! We could hold it in the party wing!"

"How many wings does this friggin house have?!" Kagome asked/shouted.

"That would be a great idea!" Rin exclaimed, and suddenley, everybody was planning. Kagome just watched her knew friends, and felt so greatful, that during her story when she mention her father's relation ship with her, they hadn't noticed the small box's light, for half a second, flicker red....


	3. Party Hardy!

"Sango, you really don't have to-"

"Um, excuse me?"

"Sango, it's pointless, we can just-"

"Excuse me! Can I have your attention?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head. It was futile, she was never going to get their attention. Then Sango climbed on top of a lunch table, and screamed in a big rough voice

"HEY! SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND LISTEN!" Everyone was silent, scared to take a single breath.

"Okay, now that I have your attention, I'd like to make an announcement! Party at Inu's!" The whole cafeteria cheered with excitment. "I know, it's been awhile since we've had a good wild time, but now we have an excuse! Were welcoming Kagome, and the other exchange students, with this party! SO if I see anyone messing with any of them, your gonna have to deal with me. No wait, your gonna have to deal with Kagome, and trust me thats a hell of a lot worse!" Everyone was silent again. "It's this Friday night, and everybody is invited. Naraku, Kagura, this will be a first for you 2." And then everyone laughed as Sango got off the table.

"You guys aren't like THAT are you? You don't pick on those kids just cause there smart or different or whatever?" Kagome whispered in his ear.

"What? No! We don't like them because (A) they're total posers, (B) they make fun of couples and try to break them up, and (C) Kagura's a friggin Narsisist, and Naraku's a fashion psycho!"

"Oh dear lord...is their any way we can 'un'invite them?" Just then a puff of purple smoke went off in front of Kagome, which made her have to stagger back a little, and Naraku appeared.

"Yes it is too late Kagome...far too late..." the next part he said in a gay faggy voice(think Dane Cook's girl voice), "Because I already ordered my party dress!" Then he poofed away.

"So...he's a demon as well?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Yup."

"And a poofer?"

"Yup yup."

Kagome went to go get some lunch, but there was a long line. She was starving, and her stomach was in such protest, not only did it growl, it roared.

"Um, you okay?" A cute guy with a long black pony tail, and ice blue eyes asked.

"Oh, yah, I'm fine, just starving." Kagome replied. "Hey, your...Kouger, right?"

"Kouga."

"Right!"

"Hey, you can cut in front of me if you want." Kouga offered.

"Thanks, I owe yah pal." Kagome went infront, and was to excited about food to hear him mumble "I'm counting on that..."

"Okay, the parties in 2 hours people, do we have everything? Sesshomaru asked. He wasn't really into this sort of thing, but he was always eager to take charge.

"We've got over a hundred chips and asorted dips on the way!" Miroku said, then saluted.

"Okay, everything sweet is on it's way, includng soda, and I have pizza covered." Inuyasha said while getting off his phone, then ran upstairs, passing Rin.

"And I just talked to the DJ, and he'll be here in 30 to set up." Rin chimed while coming down the stairs.

"I ordered buffalo wings...lots and lot of buffalo wings..." Kagome said from the guest wing, (and they heard her how? Damn she's loud.)

"And I have 20 or so kegs, ready to go!" Sango cheered. Kagome was at her side in 5 secs.

"Um, Sango, isn't that a lot?"

"Uh, no."

"But Sango, I kinda have a problem when there's alcohol...you see the last time I was at a party with that stuff, I got drunk, and woke up the next morning with my hair dyed blue."

"Ar-are you saying...nu-no...beer?" Sango stuttered, her eye twitching.

"Uh...no! I mean, it's fun dyeing your hair unnatural colors..hehe.."

"Oh thank you Kagome, your the best!" Sango hug/crushed Kagome. Miroku turned around and saw Kagome's outfit. She wore a black tank with net's over it, tight black skinny jeans with chains, and her big combat boots. Miroku nearly drooled. He ran upstairs.

"INU! You gotta come down stairs!" Inuyasha turned around. He was wearing a navy blue american eagle shirt, and jeans.

"What? Is Sango drunk already?"

"No, just come on!" Miroku dragged Inuyasha down the stairs, and thrust him in front of Kagome. "Here!" Inuyasha just stared. She looked amazing. He was staring for at least 46 seconds, and Kagome connected her knuckle wit his jaw. Not in a punch way, she just lightly taped it so his mouth would close.

"Uh..you look...(gulp) nice."

"Aren't you articulate."

Inuyasha spied her wrist and asked, "Are you wearing sex bracelets?"

"Yah, why?"

"Your really think that's smart, you know with Miroku around?" Kagome's face went pale.

"Uh...maybe your right, I think I'll only wear a few, and i'll hide them under my nets, hehe..."

* * *

Once the party started, everything was crazy. The music was blasting, and people were everywhere...

Kagome had been drinking a couple beers, and was wandering around, just dancing. The song "Low" By Flow Rida came on when she got tapped on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey Koda!" She squeaked.

"Um, it's Kouga. Wanna dance? You owe me."

"Sure!" They went to the middle of the dance floor and started to dance to the lyrics.

**Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]**

**Boots with the fur [With the fur]**

**The whole club was lookin at her**

**She hit the floor [She hit the floor]**

**Next thing you know**

**Shawty got low low low low low low low low**

**Them baggy sweat pants**

**And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]**

**She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Heyy]**

**She hit the floor [She hit the floor]**

**Next thing you know**

**Shawty got low low low low low low low low**

Kagome started to grind on Kouga, and got lower everytime they said the word.

**I ain't never seen nuthin that'll make me go,**

**This crazy all night spendin my dough**

**Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go**

**Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show**

**So sexual, she was flexible**

**Professional, drinkin X and O**

**Hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think I WHOA**

**Did I think I seen shorty get low**

**Ain't the same when it's up that close**

**Make it rain, I'm makin it snow**

**Work the pole, I got the bank roll**

**Imma say that I prefer them no clothes**

**I'm into that, I love women exposed**

**She threw it back at me, I gave her more**

**Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes**

**She had them**

**Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]**

**Boots with the fur [With the fur]**

**The whole club was lookin at her**

**She hit the floor [She hit the floor]**

**Next thing you know**

**Shawty got low low low low low low low low**

**Them baggy sweat pants**

**And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]**

**She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Heyy]**

**She hit the floor [She hit the floor]**

**Next thing you know**

**Shawty got low low low low low low low low**

**Hey**

**Shawty what I gotta do to get you home**

**My jeans full of gwap**

**And they ready for Shones**

**Cadillacs Maybachs for the sexy grown**

**Patrone on the rocks that'll make you moan**

**One stack (come on)**

**Two stacks (come on)**

**Three stacks (come on, now that's three grand)**

**What you think I'm playin baby girl**

She took Koga's jacket, and slung it around his back. Then she shimmied up and down.

**I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands**

**That's what I told her, her legs on my shoulder**

**I knew it was ova, that Henny and Cola**

**Got me like a Soldier**

**She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her**

**So lucky oo me, I was just like a clover**

**Shorty was hot like a toaster**

**Sorry but I had to fold her,**

**Like a pornography poster**

**She showed her**

**Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]**

**Boots with the fur [With the fur]**

**The whole club was lookin at her**

**She hit the floor [She hit the floor]**

**Next thing you know**

**Shawty got low low low low low low low low**

**Them baggy sweat pants**

**And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]**

**She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Heyy]**

**She hit the floor [She hit the floor]**

**Next thing you know**

**Shawty got low low low low low low low low**

Kagome stop with he extra slutty moves, and the just went back to grinding to the rest of the song.

**Whoa**

**Shawty**

**Yea she was worth the money**

**Lil mama took my cash,**

**And I ain't want it back,**

**The way she bent that back,**

**Got her them paper stacks,**

**Tattoo above her crack,**

**I had to handle that,**

**I was on it, sexy woman, let me shownin**

**Make me want it two in the mornin**

**I'm zonin in them rosay bottles foamin**

**She wouldn't stop, made it drop**

**Shorty did that pop and lock,**

**Had to break her off that gwap**

**Gall it was fine just like my glock**

**Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]**

**Boots with the fur [With the fur]**

**The whole club was lookin at her**

**She hit the floor [She hit the floor]**

**Next thing you know**

**Shawty got low low low low low low low low**

**Them baggy sweat pants**

**And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]**

**She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Heyy]**

**She hit the floor[She hit the floor]**

**Next thing you know**

**Shawty got low low low low low low low low**

**C'mon**

Kagome left Kouga without a word, looking for more drinks. Then, one of her favorite Songs came on, "Don't trust a Hoe" By 3OH!3, and she grabbed the closest guy to go dance. It was Inuyasha.

"What are you doing Kagome?" Inuyasha shouted over the noise.

"I have to dance to this song!"

She grabbed him and started dancing to the beat.

**Black dress, with the tights underneath**

**I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth**

**And she's and actress (actress), **

**But she ain't got no need**

**She's got money from her parents and a trust fund back east**

Kagome locked on to Inuyasha's neck and started to force him to dance, and didn't let go till he did.

**T-t-t-tongues, always pressed to your cheeks**

**While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth**

**T-tell your boyfriend (boyfriend) if he says he's got beef**

**That I'm a vegetarian, and I ain't fuckin' scared of him! **

**She wants to touch me woah**

**She wants to love me woah**

**She'll never leave me woah, woah oh oh**

**Don't trust a hoe**

**Never trust a hoe**

**Won't trust a hoe ('cause a hoe) won't trust me**

**She wants to touch me, woah**

**She wants to love me woah**

**She'll never leave me woah, woah oh oh**

**Don't trust a hoe**

**Never trust a hoe**

**Won't trust a hoe ('cause a hoe) won't trust me**

**Ex's, on the back of your hands**

**Wash them in the bathroom, to drink like the bands**

**And the set list, (set list)**

**You stole off the stage**

**Has red and purple lipstick all over the page**

**B-b-b-bruises cover your arms**

**Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm**

**And the best is (best is)**

**No one knows who you are**

**Just another girl**

**Alone at the bar**

**She wants to touch me woah**

**She wants to love me woah**

**She'll never leave me woah, woah oh oh**

**Don't trust a hoe**

**Never trust a hoe**

**Won't trust a hoe ('cause a hoe) won't trust me**

**She wants to touch me woah**

**She wants to love me woah**

**She'll never leave me woah, woah oh oh**

**Don't trust a hoe**

**Never trust a hoe**

**Won't trust a hoe ('cause a hoe) won't trust me**

Kagome began to grind, just like she did with Kouga, but Inuyasha seemed to get into it to. Her one hand still held the back of his neck as they swayed with the music.

**Shush girl**

**Shut your lips**

**Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips**

**I said shush girl**

**Shut your lips**

**Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips**

**I said shush girl**

**Shut your lips**

**Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips! **

**(Woah, woah, woah-oh-oh)**

**(Woah, woah, woah-oh-oh)**

**She wants to touch me woah**

**She wants to love me woah**

**She'll never leave me woah, woah oh oh**

**Don't trust a hoe**

**Never trust a hoe**

**Won't trust a hoe ('cause a hoe) won't trust me**

**She wants to touch me woah**

**She wants to love me woah**

**She'll never leave me woah, woah oh oh**

**Don't trust a hoe**

**Never trust a hoe**

**Won't trust a hoe ('cause a hoe) won't trust me**

Kagome ran off again, searching for more beer. The party went till around 1 AM, and everyone was still going strong. Sango was making out with Miroku in a closet, Rin was dancing with Sesshomaru, Kagome was on her way up to the bathroom and Inuyasha was playng No boundries with some kids. He had no shirt on, and had kissed 2 girls. Him and a guy got in a fight about the rules, so he went up to his room to get the rules book.

On his way up, he was passing a bathroom in the same hall as his room, which happened to be the only one had been unoccupied when mother nature called Kagome. SO, on his way, a very disgruntled Kagome tumbled out and fell on top of Inuyasha.

"Oh! Oops! Sorry Inu!" She slurred.

"It's fine-augh! You smell positively wasted!" Inuyasha laughed, a bit uncomfortably, seeing as Kagome was still stradling his stomach.

"Well, you don't smell as exactly not like nail polisher either!"

"What?"

"I don't even know, man! Hey, why arn't you down at the party?"

"I needed to get sometin from my room." Kagome got a sneeky look on her face, and smiled lustfully.

"Mind if I come?" She asked, then kissed Inuyasha forcefully. Inuyasha was surprised, but in his state, went right along with it. Kagome slipped something under his claw, which he thought felt like plastic. Soon there was a small SNAP! He looked to find a black bracelet broken. "Whoops." Kagome squeaked, and winked Inuyasha as if to say 'You know your glad!' She caught him another kiss, which did not stop until they were in his room removing their clothes...

Kagome woke up with a pounding head ache, and didn't recognize the room. She checked; her hair was not blue. So she didn't worry too much and snuggled back into the muscular arms that held her and- WAIT? ARMS? She checked and there was a curtain of silver hair.

"AHHH! OH MY FRIGGIN GOD!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Holy shit!" Inuyasha gasped as kagome covered herself with the covers as she fell to the floor. "Why are you shouti- oh crap." He said as he realized where they were and what they were wearing...nothing.

"YAH OH CRAP! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT WE-"

"Would you calm down! We used protection, no biggie!"

"What the h***? No biggie? Ugh, get out!"

"WHAT?"

"Out, or I'm taking the covers, cause I gotta change!"

"Fine, take the covers, cause this is my room!" He said, his throat tight. Why did her anger affect him this way? It was like he couldn't breathe. Kagome stormed out in a huff, passing the bathroom. Sesshomaru came out and saw her.

"Don't you-" She was cut off by Sesshomaru bursting out in laughter. (A/N: A youkai can only take so much.)

"I-hahaha-I warned-hahaha-I warned you-hahahahahaha!" Sesshomaru said through fits of hysterical laughter. Kagome went to her room and changed. After a while, her memory of the night came back and she felt awful. She went back to Inuyasha's room. He saw her, and felt terrible.

"Listen, Kags, I'm so-" Kagome cut him off by raising her hand, and sitting down on his bed.

"No, I remember everything now, you have nothing to apologize for."

"Yes, I do, I could've been more understanding this morning. I know how girls can feel about this sorta thing, and I let everything get way outta hand. I could've said no and I-"

"Inu, listen. I know a girl would usually want boy to take this kinda thing seriously, but...can we treat this exaclty for what it was, a one night stand?"

"Uh-um, sure. I mean, if you truly want that?"

"I promise you, know commitment needed. I mean, we can be friends, can't we? Just be casual about the whole thing?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks, I am so sorry about this."

"Hey hey, don't worry, happens all the time." Kagome looked at him, and the tightness came back.

"Excuse me?"

"Kagome?"

"Happens all the time!"

"I thought we were cool!"

"This is soooo like a player preppy loser like you!"

"Kagome, could you ease up, I can't breathe!" He had felt like this once before. He knew this pain.

"What are you talking about, I'm not even choking you yet!"

"Calm down a sec and I'l tell you!" Kagome calmed down, and Inuyasha took a breath. "Okay, do you know about aura's?"

"Uh...kinda, my fam owns a shrine."

"Are you a miko?"

"I think so...my grand dad mentioned it once."

"I'm surprised I didn't notice before. You have a strong aura. It was choking me."

"Oh...cool!"

"Kagome, you need to learn t control that. Demon are very sensitive to that stuff. You get to angry and can't control it, you could kill some one."

"Oh...cool, but I'll watch it."

"Okay, now I'm gonna go see if I can find someway to help you with that." Kagome watched as he left and felt around inside her soul, like her granddad had tried to get her to do many times. If she did have an aura how should she go about it. Life was getting way to weird, even by her standards...

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry, been a while. Studying and that shit. Oh well! Yah, sorry bout the dance scenes. I kinda suck at those. Plz rate, or Inu'll hurt u!**

**Inu: Huh? Y would I do that! What am I even doing here!**

**Mizu: I got bored. **

**Inu: Where's Kagome?**

**Mizu: Forget about her! I'm here *throws arms round Inu***

**Inu: Eh-I-Erm . . .**

**Mizu: Say "Plz Rate" Inu, baby . . . *twirls his silver hair**

**Inu: P-please rate Inu Baby**

**Mizu: Hehe, good boy. By-ni!**


	4. The After Effect

That day went by wierd... Kagomes stayed in the guest wing all day, avoiding the site of her one night stand lover. She just stayed and studied, which was really off for her. Sesshomaru had sworn not to tell anyone what he new, but had called Rin, but out of respect for Kagome made her swear to be quiet about it. She promised. Inuyasha on the other hand....just had to get out of the house. Even though Kagome had promised to keep her aura in check, there was still a dull feel of uneasyness in the air, and he couldn't stand it. He called up Miroku, and they decided to head to the mall today. Maybe he could get Kagome a "sorry I had sex with you" gift or something. He wasn't really that upset about it though. Maybe she had just been into shock about it, and this would bring them close, He wasn't going to deny the fact that Kagome was an awesome girl...he did like her. But for now, he'd let things lie.

As soon as Inuyasha was out of the house, Kagome texted Sango. The conversation went something like this:

K: SOS!!!!!

S: Its 10:30 after a party, this is major chill time

K: Not all of us had a whole beer keg Sango, although I shouldn't be talking...what I did is sooooo much worse

S: Holy crap, what did you do?

K: Not exaclty "what" I did is the problem...it's more like

"More like who..." She said to herself.

K: Plz get to Inu's house b4 he gets back from his hang with Miro, I need 2 talk to u right now, I cannot confide in Sess

S: OMG! THE HORROR! B right ovr

In exactly 15 min sango was at the guest wing...but she was pissed cause Kagome refused to spill.

"What the crap, I scram over here when I have a major hang over, but your not saying anything!"

"It's just...I don't know how to say it."

"Okay, what if I guess?"

"You can try..."

"Die your hair?"

"It's still black."

"Makeout with some random dude?"

"Worse."

"Grind with Kouga?"

"Na-wait, yah, but that's not what I'm talking about."

"Hmm....well, it's not like you slept with Inuyasha or anything, so..." Kagome looked down at the floor in shame.

"No. Way. YOU-"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^with miro and inu ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"-SLEPT WITH KAGS?! Oh dude, you are a god! I mean, I knew were great, but tapping that? That quickly? After just cutting lose from Kikyo?" Miroku praised, his upper body going up and down in a bowing motion.

"Thank you, thank you! But dude, I do feel like I took advantage of her...I feel bad about it...."

"Man, If it happened exactly as you said it did, you have no reason to be ashamed. Okay, did you fall on top of her?"

"No."

"Did you invite her into your room?"

"No."

"Did you brake the bracelet on purpose?

"No?"

"Did you help with the undoing of the pants?"

"No!"

"Then this is in no way your fault. Like they say, you never truly no someone until there wasted!"

"Who says that?"

"Me, and look, don't worry about it. I don't think Kagome would have left her old home if she wasn't a go with the flow girl. Okay?"

"OKay..." Inuyasha stared into space, still feeling as if something was off with Kagome.

"Just out of curiosity, did you help with her bra, because I can't tell if there a A or a B, because they look kinda-"

"Shut up you perv!"

"....."

"B. "

"YES!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^with kags and sango ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"holy crap Kags, that is pretty..."

"Bad, I know."

"No....hystercal! AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"What? Are you serious?! I had sex with a guy I just met, and your laughng?!Sango!"

"Awe come on Kaggy, be a teen. I mean, I find it so funny that you slept with Inuyasha..."

"How?"

"Thats what I was gonna dare you!"

"....."

"What?"

"I'm trying to decide who corrupted who, Miroku corrupted you, or vice versa."

"Listen, we are in High school. Were juniors, were in our prime! We can have fun if we want." Sango said elbowing Kagome.

"Then why haven't you done it with Miroku?"

"I want to see if e is truly willing to wait for me, becuase you know, I want him to truly love me."

"Well... I guess. But...it's...just...."

"What, you have another guy back home?"

"HELL NO! That bastard is never getting me back, not ever, no matter how man times he says I'm still his!"

"whoa, so there was a guy? Explain...."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^with miro and inu ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Do you think I should get her something?"

"Hm? Who? Kags, uh sure....you really like her don't you?"

"Well...I guess. She see's really interesting, you know? Different."

"Hmm....compared to Kikyo, definetley...she kind is how we use to be, you know? Almost."

"Oh yah....well, we still kinda are, except...remeber when we were scared to go into American Eagle?" Inuyasha said laughing at his pitiful-ness....

"Dude, yah...Kagome is sorta like Sango, but she's our only friend left from those days..."

"Yah...hey? You ever wonder what it would've been if I hadn't started dating Kikyo?"

"Yah...you might've still been friends with Kouga, I might still have those boots that are now worth alot...damn it, and you might have a motorcycle...oh well? Dude, let's get Kagome's present from there!"

"We are not going into victoria's secret, you damn perv, I was thinking...god, what do you get a girl like her for a present?"

"Um...well back then there wasn't much difference between girl and guy taste's...what would have we wanted?"

"The latest..."

"CUTE IS WHAT WE AIM FOR CD!?!?!?!?!? INUYASHA, OH MY GAWD!" Inuyasha just watched as Kagome jumped up and down in excitement, she reacted bigger then he had expected. Turns out, Kagome really was the opposite of Kikyo... "I am going t play it right now... where the hell is your stereo?"

"Um...the music hall?" Inuyasha said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You have a music hall? I AM SO MOVING DOWN THERE!" Sango and Miroku just watched as she ran in a speed faster then what seemed human in a random direction, then came back and said in a embarassed tone "Where is it?" Inuyasha and the group walked down to the hall, (A/N: OMG, if my house had a hall like that, I would die from happiness!!!!!), and when they got there, they all thought Kagome would start drooling.

It was beautiful. No, seriously. All she saw was the hall way, and some open doors. But even the walls were gorgous. They had posters of the greatest artist plastered all over of them, like a wall paper. The cielling had stage lights, an was black with glow in the dark paint splattered everywhere, even on the posters. The floor was the best she had ever seen, it was soft and firm at the same time. It had fur carpet the was purple and navy. She dropped down and just laid there for a bit. There 8 doors labeled band room, stereo room, song room, gutiar room, drums room, base room, singer room, and studio. Kagome bulted straight for the base room, the rest fallowing after her.

"Kags?! What about listening to the CD?"

"I need to see this!" She got there, and this time she really did drool. There must've been 500 different base guitars there each the latest. Kagome immediatley saw a fender deisign with blue fade flames that went into darker blue, and grabbed it. "Where the amp?"

"Over there." Inuyasha pointed to the little box in the room. Kagome plugged it in, and the room filled with music no one thought a base could reach. A tune played through out the house, and even Sesshomaru smiled when he heard it. Inuyasha watched the angel in front of him play a full song on the base and imediatley decided he did like her. He had always liked a girl who could play, but no, Kagome could do more then that. The notes flew off the strings in waves of purity for anyone looking for an escape(A/N: Haha, I'm so deep). Her face seemed so at peice while playing, giving her a glow of innocence, even when she went into the bridge of her song, and the music got loud and harsh. She reached the final rift, and stopped, exhaling a breath to give it's prominence.

"Wow..."

"Kaggy, that was amazing!!!!!"

"Holy- Who knew you could play like that."

"Yah, I can play guitar too, but not nearly as well. You like the song? I wrote it myself..."

Inuyasha starred, "You wrote that...yourself?"

"Yep...before I came here...although it doesn't have any real lyrics yet, just ideas." Sango told Kagome to come with her, into the band room. The boys soon fallowed.

"What kind of ideas?"

"Well, it was originally a good bye song, but then it turned it too a bitter goodbye."

Inuyasha grabbed a guitar that was already their, also a fender, and joined in. "Hey play the first verse again?"

"Sure." She played the first few rifts, and Inuyasha took on and added some lead guitars strum into it. "That was good! So, I actually do have that part... _Lets go my friends..no wait you can't I'm on my own, so leave...me...alone! You say I'll miss you, but how on do you think it will take for you to forget? I've waited to long let this happen, so how bout we save the regret for now....But I love yah till then, you my friend, it's been a good run but now were done. Bond can break, and hearts can ache, but I love yah till then. Then and only then!_ What you think?" (A/N: I know, these lyrics suck, but I made them up on the spot. I might put some of my good lyrics in here later . . . or not. Maybe I just put my lyrics and songs on DA. Hmm)

"Good! Hey, you ever think about leading off on yah, in the last one of the verse?"

"Yah, hey can you sing Sango?"

"Can she sing," Miroku chimed in, "She was voted next Idol freshmen year!"

"Miroku! I'm not-"

"Come on Son-gy, lets hear it! Beside the yaaaaa was your idea!"

"Um...okay." Sango sang beautifully, it was like a mix between Kelly Clarkson, Cascada, and Pink! She gave it the perfect edge, but Kagome thought it still needed something...She sang in a bit. Inuyasha and Miroku's jaw's dropped. Kagome was a mix of Avril Lavigne, Paramore singer(forget her name) and both the girls from superchick. The girls blended perfectly. Kagome though, was still unsatisfied.

"If only we had a drummer!"

"At your service my lady!" Miroku hopped over. She told him no rules drumming, just to let it fly. "Any other planned way wouldn't do it justice!" They started off again, amd it was great, but Kagome wanted more edge!

"Hmm...can the two nuts sing?"

"Yah, Inuyash and Miroku sound okay."

"Then I want it like this," Kagome said, really getting into it, "I want Sango to start it off. I play the base, but once she hits alone, we all play! Then, at the chorus, we all sing too? Ready? GO!" They played it fantasticly. It was almost professional, and they would've kept going if they knew the rest.... "Holy crap that was awesome! I'm surprised you guys aren't pro!"

"Well, we used to all be in a band, but Sesshomaru played base."

"oh, well why'ed you stop playing, I mean I guess when Sessy went off to college sure, but what about when he got back?"

"It-it just wasn't something I did anymore..."

"Well to-oo bad! You are doing it now! That was way too good to not form something here!"

"But-"

"Nope. Inu, I think you know by now that I won't take no for an answer."

"Damn stubborn wenches..." Just then Kagome knocked Inuyasha to the ground with a swift punch. "Ow! That hurt!" Inuyasha looked up to her, and saw his old self...in girl form. Memories of the old days came back...

*FLASHBACK*

"Yash!!!" Kouga ran out of the school, screaming something about Ayame.

"What wolf boy?"

"Hey, do- do you think I should ask that chick, Ayame out? Maybe?"

"Yes you should!" Inuyasha shouted. "She's perfect for an idoiot like you!"

"How so?"

"Yesterday in our Bio class she stabbed the frog then stomped it with her boots!"

"Holy crap, that's kinda scary...she is perfect!"

"Whose perfect, boys?" A mysteruous voice said from behind them. Kouga turned around to find Ayame, smiling a devil smile.

_That was the day our group doubled... _**Inuyasha thought**

"So this is the leader of the new kids, that transerred from Ireland?"

"I guess you could say leader..." 2 kids came up from behind her. One was a fox youkai, he was wearing a hoody, black fade jeans, a studded belt, and some vans. The other one was a girl, a cat youkai. She was wearing a shirt that said "I don't bite...that hard" some navy skinny jeanes and big clunky boots. Ayame was wearing a open silver sweat jacket, a shirt that said "Maybe I am insane, but If I wasn't your life would be boring..." Black skinny jeans, and vans. She also had a nose ring, and colors in her hair, beside the natural red, which they all had, plus green eyes. " I'm Ayame, and this is Kirara and Shippou, there kinda an item..."

*END OF FLASH BACK*

They all just fit together, him, Kouga, Miroku, Sango, Ayame and the rest. It had been great. Why had he changed?

"Helloooooo Inuuuyaaaashaaaa??? You there?" Kagome waved her hand infront of his face.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted, "I think you broke him!"

"What?! No! I didn't even punch him that hard! Uh...okay, if we hide the body, nobody will ever know!"

"What do you mean we?" Miroku broke in.

"Hey! You didn't stop me, this is your fault to!"

"But-"

"I am not going to jail Miroku! Never again!" Just then Inuyasha got up, with a serious look on his face. "Inuyasha, your alright!"

"Course I'm alright. Takes more then that to get me, now come on, were going to the mall."

"But-but my new CD!" Kagome whimpered, completely pushing aside the recent fake death. (A/N: Wierd huh? It's the dude who wants to go to the mall!)

"And we were just there, why go back?"

"Maybe just you and Sango can go, I want to listen to my CD."

"No. I need everyone to come." He looked Kagome straight in the eyes. "I want to be me again..."

* * *

**Mizu: Wow, looking back at my old stuff . . . I sucked!**

**Inu: It's not that bad . . . really.**

**Mizu: Hey! Only I can say my stuff sucks! . . . I may have to punish u . . . **

**Inu: o///o**

**Kags: Bitch, back off my man!**

**Mizu: What!? But u still aren't even together yet! Until then, he mine *jumps on Inu's back and holds him tight***

**Kags: Then get to writing, or I'm gonna kick ur ass.**

**Mizu: Why the HELL did I make Kags tough? Stupid stupid stupid! Oh well, please review and favorite! I command u!**


	5. The Real Me

Kagome and Sango were in Sango's car, talking about random crap. They had decided to take seperate cars because....

_"If were going to the mall, I need to pick up some stuff."_

_"Like what?!" Inuyasha said, getting frustrated. _

_"You know, stuff that I can't go a year with out."_

_"Why didn't you bring it?"_

_"Cause my mom said not to! Kay?"_

They might need extra space. But Kagomee was soooo not in the conversation. She was to busy thinking of what Inuyasha could've ment.

_"I want to be me again..."_

"HEY! Kags, you there?"

"Sango, what did Inu mean by he wants to be him? I am so lost!" Sango looked at her, and grinned. Sango new exactly what it ment... oh the days....

*ANOTHERFLASHBACK*

_"AHHHHH!!! SAAANGOOOOO! NO WAY IN HELL!" Inuyasha gripped onto the column outside Ambercromie, not showing any signs of letting go. "THAT PLACE IS EVIL!!!" Sango was pulling Inuyasha by his feet, and Ayame was holding onto the back of Miroku and Kouga's shirt. They had already lost Shippo and Kirara, who had high tailed when they saw the evil place._

_"Oh, come on. I know the place is full of slut's and preps, but I need those boots. There on sale, and they are pretty bad ass." Sango smirked evilly. "I am not going in there alone! What if I run into Kinky-ho, and get dressed up?"_

*ENDOFFLASHBACK*

She hadn't known that Inuyasha had actually had a crush on Kikyo. Ew.

"SANGO DON'T YOU SPACE ON ME, THATS ME AND INU'S BIT!" Kagome screamed, worrying about how Sango was DRIVING!

"Oh, right. Sorry. Well, I know you might be thinking the way that I am, I would never hang out with a couple of preps like those guys right?" Sango said, ignoring the fact that she had almost crashed into a stop sign.

"I was actually wondering that...."

"Well, Inu and Miro weren't always like that. When Inuyasha started dating this one chick, he...he changed for her. Miroku, being his best friend, changed with him. It wasn't that that split up the group though....."

"WAIT?! THERE WAS A GROUP? WHO?! WHERE ARE THEY? THEY DUMPED FOR HIS STYLE?! What a bunch of low ass straight panzies!"

"Let me finish! So there was a...incident. Anyway, I bet seeing you, made him remember how he used to be. He just broke up with that chick, so I'm not surpised."

"So wait....INU WAS A ROCKER!? Gasp!" Kagome couldn't believe MR. A & F was a punky! Holy cheese!

When they got to the mall, Kagome said since she had been robbed of her music time, she wanted to pick the first place. "Were going in there!" Miroku got all starry eyed, and grabbed Sango's hand while pulling her, like a little kid in a toy store. Inuyasha looked at the store and sweat dropped. "Come on Yasha! Lets go!" Kagome said grinning.

"AHHHHH!!! NO WAY IN HELL!" Inuyasha made a bolt for it, but Kagome grabbed his boot, and started pulling him torwards Victoria's secret. It wasn't that he minded the store, it was just the fact that he had heard Kagome talking to her friends, and she had said she was the queen of darkness, and would destroy all things pink and frilly. AKA: Victoria's Secret. So he wasn't scared of the store itself, he was afraid if he went in, he would become part of a suicidal bombing.

"Ku-mon! You owe me a new bra!" With that, Inu froze....she had just said that out loud. When they got in, and Kagome had convinced Inuyasha that she did not, in fact, have a bomb on her person, he did truly relax... until Kagome opened her mouth.

"Sooo.... Sango tells me you used to be insane too?"

"Huh?"

"Like me and her."

"Well... I wouldn't say insane..."

"You weren't as boring as you are now,were you?"

"What?!"

"You know, a poser."

"I was never a poser, except for maybe now....We had our crazy moments....I have a feeling with you around things are going to be worse than they used to..."

"Yah, probably...OH! What do you think of this piece!" Kagome held up a full body piece, it was black and purple with lace on the top of the cup, and those strap things on the bottom. Inuyasha thought it was pretty sexy, and then blush 5 different shades of red.

"Um... I know we have already gone...well you know, and we said we'd just be normal, but I'm not so sure I feel comfortable with...." Kagome gave him a pretty depressed and hurt look.

"But if were gonna be normal, well...normal friends I wouldn't do this with...I thought we could be really great friends....."

"OH! Well, it's okay, I-I ment that I don't think I would be comfortable....in this one! The cups are a little big aren't they?"

"Huh? Inu, how drunk were you? I am a D!!!" Inuyasha's nose started to bleed, and a thud was heard from behind him. They turned around and saw Miroku on the floor, twitching saying "I was...wrong....i wasn't even close...I'm never wrong...." over and over. Next they went to Zuni'z to get Kag's and Inu a skate board. The plane people had lost hers, and if Inu was going to be his old self, a skate board was a great way to start.

"So wait...your a D?! Wow, I must've been real wasted, how much did I miss?"

"INU! I mean, what's the point if your not even going to pay attention?! Next your going to tell me you don't remember my tattoo!"

"You have a tattoo?"

Kagome grabbed a speed demon board with black and pink tiger print on it. Over the tiger was randomly colored Kanye West classes, (A/N: That's my board. So awesome!). She took the board and swiftly hit Inuyasha over the head with it. He fell to the ground, the bump looking lake a 3rd ear. "Right shoulder blade, Blue flames with insanity wirtten across it!"

"Uh, Miss," the manager walked up behind them, "Your going to have to pay for that board."

"Ok, I was getting this one anyways. It's pretty tight, not to mention tough! I mean, did you see the rock I just hit it against?!"

"Hey!" Inuyasha stood up, rubbing his newly aquired bump. Did she always have to be so violent? "It ain't that hard...just doesn't handle alchohal well..."

"Yah yah, whatever. Pick your board, and then we're on our way to hot topic, spencers seems a little strong for now."

"I was never really into spencers, the people that work there scare me." Just then Kagome's face lit up, and he thought she was going to make another joke about him, but instead she hugged him.

"Oh, Inu! Me too, I was always a little scared myself! Lets both be scared!" She grinned.

"Are you bipolar?"

"What makes you say that? DON'T JUDGE ME!" She screamed in a growling tough voice. Inuyasha jumped back, and hid amongst the boards. He looked around and picked a black element board. On there way to Hot Topic, Sango and Miroku stepped back a bit, to whisper amongst themselves.

"So, what do you think? I think their absolutely perfect for eachother!" Sango squealed.

"Definetley, but they slept together."

"So?"

"If they slept, it's gonna make it that much harder, because that could always cloud the vision of their hearts and keep the space growing."

"Uh...wow, that's deep."

"And why Inuyasha wants his real self out there, he already likes her."

"No way!" By then they were already at Hot Topic, and Kagome was zipping around, plucking stuff for Inuyasha. He just watched her until Miroku came up behind him.

"Should we be scared?" He said as he watched his girlfriend get into the flashing movements along the close racks.

"Definetley." Inuyasha replied. Kagome stopped suddenly, a big heap of clothes in her hands Sango stopped seconds after. They looked at each other, the same mischevious grin covering there faces.

Inuyasha and Miroku had no idea what had happened. At first, they were watching the girls giggle histerically, shaking in there vans.. Then, they were suddenly being shoved into individual changing rooms, being told to try the outfits on, quickly.

After 15 minutes of grunting and shoving, Miroku was the first to step out.

"Oh, babe, your back!" Sango said, almost like she was about to cry. Miroku was a wearing a plain, tight, purple, short sleeved shirt, with an open black vest over it. He had on skinny jeans and black vans, and to complete it all, some of those round small glasses and torn fnger showing gloves. "Where'd you get your old glasses?" Miroku did that anime push thing with his glasses.

"I kept them, just in case Inuyasha ever got someone to push through that big, thick skull of his."

"HEY!" Inuyasha said from inside the dressing room, about to come out. He came out, and Kagome mouth dropped to the floor. Her heart raced, and her palms got sweaty.

"Oh mother fucking cheese." Was all thay came out. Inuyasha was wearing a black tight shirt with a silver guitar, and chain necklaces hanging from his neck. He wore black jeans with a thunder bolt painted on, and big thick skater shoes. His belt was studded, and hung low on his waist, but not low enough to see his boxers. He was the sexiest, hottest thing in the mall, that was all Kagome new.

"Awe, now theirs the Inu I know and love!" Sango said, hugging him.

"Damn, I haven't worn this stuff in a while, and I gotta tell yah, it feels good." After they purchased the clothes, along with other outfits for the future, they went to the movies. They went back to the mall for lunch, because, comeon, popcorn wasn't gonna fill them up. They went to the Sonic, and were surpirsed, and some mortified, to see there sevrver.

"Oh, um, hi Kouga..." Sango said, feeling awkward. He used to be like her brother, but ever since the incident....

FLASHBACK

_"Inuyasha! I swear, I was drunk, I didn't know what was going through my head! Dude, you have to believe me!" Kouga shouted, putting a reasuring hand on his shoulder. "Bro. talk to me."_

_"Get away from me." Inuyasha whispered coldly._

_"What?" Kouga knew he diserved to be yelled at, because of what he did. But he did not, would never, deserve what Inuyasha was about to say._

_"Get the hell away from me, I'm sick of you people! 'She doesn't love you Inu, she only likes your money', would you just shut up! I love Kikyo, and she loves me. You all just can stand it that people actually like me now, can you? I'm more POPULAR THEN YOU ARE AND IT MAKES YOU CRAZY!!!!"_

_ENDOFFLASHBACK_

"Well look whose here, the mutt, and my women." Kouga said while hopping over the counter. "Hows it going baby?" He said while holding her chin.

"What you talkin bout, June?" Kagome said in a very southern accent, while removing his hand.

"Why are you talking like that?" Kouga asked, looking at her quizickly.

"We just saw the Secret Life Of Bees, and she's been talking like that since." Sango replied, annoyed by that habit.

"What are talking about 'your women'?!" Inuyasha growled. She may not be 'his', or anything, but he did feel protective. _Oh crap, I really have fallen for her _Inuyasha thought.

"Yah, I ain't nobadies, you got that! I am free, mista!" Kagome got up in Kouga's face.

"Well with what we did yesterday night, I say you are my women. And wolf's might for life, so your mine." Kouga grabbed her hand, and pulled her closer, a smirk spreading across his face.

"I ain't scared a you T-Ray!" Kagome pulled her hand away and punched in the face, sending him to the ground.

"Ha, fiesty, you know I like that. Just like last night.''

"Wait, I'm lost, what did she do with YOU Kouga?" Inuyasha said, feeling territorial and pissed. "Will you ever stop being a man-whore?" Truly, he had very little right to say that, it was only justified by that one incident, and that barely covered that comment.

"Shut up, Inu-trasha, she's mine, but of course I would never after just meeting her, what idiot would do that?" Inuyasha barely covered his blush. It wasn't his fault, really. He was drunk, he was a guy, and Kagome...well, she was Kagome.

"Kouga, what did we do, I was so wasted, I don't even remember talking to you." Kagome said, dropping the accent. All she could remeber from the othe night was Inuyasha, all she wanted to remeber

"What?! You don't remember that dance, it was so perfect, just you me, and the beat!" Every one fell over anime style. He had to be kidding.

"Kouga, Kagome danced with alot of people at the party, and I saw your guy's dance, and it was nothing compared to Kagome's and Inuyasha's. I seriously think if Kagome belongs to anybody, it's gonna be Inu, I'm mean, they've technically already kissed, but Kagome owed you that dance. You really need to shut the hell up Kouga, cuz you sound so stupid!" Sango said in one breath. Nothing was going to stand in the way of Kagome and Inuyasha getting together she would make sure of that.

"Uh....aside from all that, I don't belong to anyone Kouga. Now, could you please get me my tator tots?!"

"But, babe-"

"Shut up, don't call me babe, and get me my tator tots!" Kagome through him back over the counter. There was a huge crashing noise, and a grunt. "Nobody calls me babe, and gets away with it. Hmpf." SHe smiled, very proud of herself. Kouga got there food, hit on Kagome, she punched him, and they went off to eat. They were already slipping into a routine, with only being friends a few days. Kagome savored her tator tos, while watching the others. She and Miroku had there inside joke, (in the movies he tripped, and grabbed a girl by mistake, and she said that was his only accident. Now she teased him when ever he tripped), Sango new her old relationship. Heck, she and Inuyasha had done it! They should be all totally close, but Kagome new they were keeping something from her. She took a long thoughtful sip of her soda, then slammed it down to get there attention. "Okay, spill."

"What are you talking about Kagome." Inuyasha asked, though not surprised. Why should he be surprised by a random question, when he was sitting with the embodyment of random?

"There's been something going on here from the beginning, and I want to know. I think we've already established the fact that I ain't going anywhere, and I really like you guys. But you all are in on some big secret I have no clue about, and it's driving me crazy. Sango told me so little about it, and a secret is like a bag a chips, you have one and then you wants the whole bag! So, tell me now, what kind of chips did Sango feed me!?"

Miroku glimpsed at Inuyasha, who intern glared at Sango who blushed a deep red and slid down in her seat. All she could think was _Uh oh!_


	6. The Incident

"Sango..." Inuyasha snarled, still glaring.

"Yes Inuyasha, who is my best friend in the whole wide world, who I know would be very upset if I died?" Sango said. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, you would be tomorrow." She huffed, sinking in her chair.

"What. Did. You. Tell. HER?!"

"Nothing, honest! I only said of some stuff she knows now, like how you used to be a rocker, and some stuff that is totally irrevelant."

"Which includes?"

"That, um...there used to be more of us, and there was an incident sophmore year."

"You sure that's all?"

"Yes! I promise!" Inuyasha took a big sigh. This was a story he was not proud of. He had been such a jerk, and had realized it far too late. Sango was the only one who forgave him. Inuyasha hadn't expected the others to though, how could they? He was still entirely mad at Kouga though, and had every right to be.

"Kagome, it's nothing that concerns you. It's better just to forget about it, what happened is in the past, and should most definetley stay there." Inuyasha said clamy. The last thing he wanted was for her to know how much of a jerk he had been. She'd hate him.

"Hell it doesn't concerns me! Look, Inuyasha, whatever happened is in the past, but it is a big deal to everyone. I'm not going to think less of anyone here, including you. It doesn't effect the person I see in front of me, I just need to know." Kagome's words sunk in, and he mulled over his response. He wanted for her to know him but...was she teling the truth when she said it would effect how she saw him?

"Ok, so, it all started freshman year, when Sesshomaru was going off to college, and we were all pumped for high school...."

BIGBIGHUGEFLASHBACK

_"This is going to be soooooo awesome! Feudal High, here we come!" Sango screamed at the top of her lungs._

_"You know it, I'm gonna lay some older babes!" Miroku said, then high fived Kouga, but soon they were both being punched to the ground._

_"Can't you stupid pervs think of anything else? Good lord!" Sango huffed._

_"This is going to suck..." Inuyasha grumbled._

_"Dude, how can you say that? Look at the chicks!" Kouga slapped Inuyasha on the back._

_"I have to give a speech on the behalf of my brother for all his stupid donations to the school. Now everyone's gonna know I'm the R word!" Inuyasha hissed._

_"Shit." Miroku remorsed for his best friend. They had always kept Inuyasha's financial status a secret, because he didn't want everyone treating him like he was special. He did not want people hanging around him, or pretending to be his friends. He only needed his real ones._

_"Oh guys, look, it's miss perfect little princess!" Sango laughed and pointed to Kikyo, the school's diva debutaunt. "Hey princess, what you do this summer? Max your daddies visa, or get more surgery on your boobs?" They all laughed as the girl in a blue tank top, covered by a black short sleeved sweater, and a black minnie skirt stomped over to them. Her pumps clacked and the group howled with laughter._

_"Maybe you just can't imagine these as real, when you've got the chest of an ironing board!" Kikyo retorted, a smirk sticking to her over make-uped face._

_"See Kikyo, thats just how dumb you really are." Miroku said, then grabbed Sango's breast. "These beautiful, and soft lumps are a gorgeous C, while your over pumped D's just look like balloons stuffed in your shirt. They can't hold a candle to Sango's beauty." he finished, then hugged Sango while snuggling her chest._

_"AHHHH! Miroku, get OFF! I said off you moronic pervert!" Sango said, pushing him off the ledge they were sitting on._

_With a grunt Miroku fell on the ground, right in front of Kikyo._

_"Hey, Kinky-ho, nice thong!" Miroku laughed. Kikyo screamed and kicked Miroku in the side, while everyone else cracked up...except Inuyasha. He just watched her face turn red, thinking she looked adorable when she was embarrassed. She stomped away, while the other's continued laughing. He jumped off the ledge, and ran after her._

_"Hey, Kikyo!" He called._

_"What is it, dog breath?!" She whipped around her pony tail whacking him in the face._

_"Um...I...uh...I really like your skirt...it, uh....looks good on you." He stammered out, blushing the whole time. _

_"Ugh, look, just because I don't were that big bulky clothing like you and your pack of weirdos, and choose to where something that looks GOOD on me, doesn't mean I'm a slut!"_

_"But, I didn't mean-"_

_"What?! Are you a lost puppy, or something?! Go on. Go back to your freaks!" She then turned around and stomped off. He just stood there. Why did everytime he compliment her, she have to take it as an insult?! He walked back to his friends, hoping for some more peace before everyone found out his families income._

_Everything changed when he gave his speech. Him and his friends were never alone! At lunch, everyone wanted to sit with them, even the seniors. They were bombarded with people who wanted to join their study group, and Inuyasha got so many numbers, he couldn't even count. The thing was....he didn't mind. He actually liked some of the attention. Of course, he didn't let anyone join their study group, and they would switch tables everytime people overflowed the benches, but still. He felt important. And even better, Kikyo kept sneaking glances at him. They had three classes together, and each time he saw her, she would be giving him flirtatious looks. Of course, she was still the one girl in whole school, besides Sango, who didn't ask him out. It wasn't till the Sadie Hawkins dance in Febuary when she finally approached him, while he was getting his books from his locker. _

_"Hey, Inuyasha." She said, while smiling._

_"Um..h-hi Kikyo." He stammered._

_"See this," she said fiddling with her black minnie skirt, the same one from before, "This is the black skirt you liked. Do you still like it?"_

_"Uh, sure. It still looks great on you." He said, trying to keep his eyes on his books and not her hemline, which was very high on her thigh. _

_"Listen, I felt terrible about what I said to you that day. A total of five minutes later, I realized that I had been too rash, and didn't even take in the possibility that it might be a compliment. You have to understand, I was really mad about the arguement I had had with your friends, and jumped to a conclusion. I'm really sorry."_

_"No problem, but why say it now?" He look at her, idolizing what he thought were the perfect lips._

_"You see, I was going to tell you! The first chance I got! But then...well, your little secret got out. I watched all those girls fawning over you, and I knew if I told you then, you'd think it was just because I knew you were rich! So, I told myself I'd wait a little while, to prove to you thats not the reason. I swear!" Inuyasha thought about that, and wondered what he would've done if her number had been one of the many given to him that day. He wanted to believe he would have thrown it away, or even considered that, but he knew that he would've ran home and called her the first chance he got._

_"Kikyo, thanks for waiting to tell me, I guess." He smiled at her. He figured that was it, and turned around to head for his next class, when Kikyo grabbed his shoulder._

_"Wait! Inuyasha, there's another reason I wore this skirt today. I wore it _**because**_ you said you like it so much, and I wanted....to ask you...if you would be my date for the Sadie Hawkins dance." Her face went a deep bright red, as did his. Was this really happening?_

_"SURE! Definetley."_

_"Great, but uh, lets keep it a secret for now. I think it's safe to say your friends don't really like me. Just till the dance, okay?"_

_"Uh, okay." That was perfectly fine with him, he was gonna have a hard enough telling the guys this already, he could use a little prep time. _

_"Great, I'll see you later Inuyasha."_

_Over the next couple of weeks, Inuyasha lied to his friends more then he ever had. He always said he was studying, when he was really out with Kikyo. Most of the time, they went to the mall, and she bought him clothes that she said looked great on him. None of it was him. It was all preppy, and jockish, but he'd do anything to just spend more time with her. Soon he started wearing the stuff out in the open, and everyone complemented how it looked on him. He liked the compliments, and made himself believe it wasn't so bad, even if he didn't truly believe that. Miroku started wearing the stuff too, convinced it was a phase. Then came the Sadie Hawkins dance, and Inuyasha told everyone he'd meet them there, because he was running late. He hoped it was the last lie he'd have to tell them. By now, Ayame and the rest of the group was there, and Ayame and Kouga were there together as just friends. Sango and Miroku had gone casual dating, and his arm was around her waste. She was wearing a black dress that was tight around her upper torso, but went into a small poofy skirt around her waste. Her hair was down for once. When they got to the dance, and saw him with Kikyo, Sango was ticked._

_"This is why he was running late? Getting busy with that slut?!" She fumed._

_"Now now, Sango. Calm down. Sure there dancing, that doesn't mean he's with 's probably a random dance thing." Just then Kikyo whispered something in Inuyasha's ear and he kissed her on the cheek. "Or he was getting busy with the slut."_

_"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick." Kouga rolled his eyes, disgusted._

_"Okay, that's it." Ayame waltzed right up to the couple tearing Inuyasha out of Kikyo's arms._

_"Hey, get your own date!" Kikyo shouted, trying very hard not to call her a bitch._

_"I'm sorry, I know your in the middle of having eye sex with every boy in the room, but I need to talk to this one, so you'll need to deal." Ayame pulled Inuyasha to a corner where everyone else was waiting. Inuyasha saw their faces and new he was in for it._

_"What the hell Inuyasha? Was your tie really in a knot, or were your legs in a tangle with hers?" Kouga spat at him._

_"How long have you planned on going with her, when did you two even talk?" Kirara screamed. This was not right. "She's the reason your never able to hang anymore, isn't she? What were you studying? History or her boobs? You lied to us Inuyasha!"_

_"See Kirara, thats why you jumped 2 grades, your sooo smart. So when did you-"_

_"INUYASHA!"_

_"Well, can't you see why?! I knew you would react this way, so we had to keep it a secret. This is exaclty why I didn't tell you. I felt bad about it the whole time, but Kik's and I knew-"_

_"KIK'S?! INUYASHA, YOU'VE ALWAYS HATED HER!" Shippou screamed._

_"No, you guys have! I always liked her!"_

_"But what about all those tricks we used to play on her?" Kouga asked._

_"You played the tricks, I just kept my mouth shut."_

_"Inu, dude do you really think she likes you?"_

_"I know she does, she waited awhile for that specific reason."_

_"Or she just wanted to trick you." Sango said, still pissed._

_"Guys, I really like her. Please, just let it go."_

_And they did, but occasionally they slipped. They nagged Inuyasha about the nasty stuff she use to do in the past, and some stuff she did now. _

_He never saw it, though._

_Kikyo in front of Inuyasha was always sweet, but to his friends, if he wasn't there, she'd slip. He would never believe it. They all got into fights over it, that she had called them names, made fun of their clothes, and as they eased into sophmore year, they said that she was cheating on him. They always forgave eachother, even if they weren't as close a they used to be. Well, they were all back from winter break, and Inuyasha noticed Kouga was acting weird. One day he just asked him while they were all hanging out in the stereo room. _

_"Kouga, you've been acting weird ever since we got back. What's up?" Koga looked up at him mournfully. "Man, what is it?"_

_"Inuyasha..I..."_

_"Comeon. How bad could it be?"_

_"Bad." Miroku and Sango immediatley looked up. Kouga never felt bad about anything, never admitted he was wrong. If he said it was bad, it probably was bad. Really bad. "Inuyasha your going to hate me."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Inuyasha...I...I slept with Kikyo." The words seemed to float. They just hung there, not sinking in. After about 5 minutes, Ayame looked right at Kouga._

_"You....what?"_

_"I had sex with her. Man, I....I hate myself."_

_Inuyasha just stood their, his eyes hidden beneath his bangs. He didn't look up. Everyone in the room was frozen. Then, after a while, Kouga spilled his guts._

_"We saw eachother at a party, and just hung out because neither of us new anybody. I didn't see her have any drinks, but she must've, and so did I. She asked me to follow her to a room and....Dude I really hate myself._

_Inuyasha was silent as he got up and made his way for the door._

_"Inuyasha! I swear, I was drunk, I didn't know what was going through my head! Dude, you have to believe me!" Kouga shouted, putting a reasuring hand on his shoulder. "Bro. talk to me."_

_"Get away from me." Inuyasha whispered coldly. "I don't have time for dirty liars."_

_"Whoa, dude you think I'm lying?"_

_"I know you are! You always are! You know, I know you guys want me to dump her, but feeding me a lie that she'd have sex with you? That's a laugh. Listen you man-whore, Kikyo would never touch a piece of trash like you!"_

_"Inuyasha..." Shippou whispered, shocked by his friends words._

_"Inuyasha we know your mad at him, and he certainley deserves it, but your being-" Sango tried, but Inuyasha cut her off._

_"Shut up Sango! You probably put him up to it! You all hate Kikyo, and resent the fact that I'm popular. It's amazing how much you losers will go through to get me back. I'm touched, but I'm not as stupid as to believe she'd sleep with him." Inuyasha said 'him' like he was saying 'shit'._

_"How hard is it to believe when she's dating hanyou dirt like you!" Kouga shouted at him, going a little too far._

_"Kouga! You are in no position to say something like that!" Ayame shouted. She was so hurt that he had done it with Kikyo. She liked him so much, and they were finally getting some progress. And now he did this?! _

_"Ayame just shut up! Ugh! I am so sick of you weirdos!"_

_Everyone just stared at him. He had no right to lump them all together like that, and worse, he said 'you wierdos'. Was he not one of them anymore?_

_Look, Kikyo's coming over soon, and I don't want to be seen with you freaks. So why don't you get your whiny, clingy, loser asse's outta here!" They all walked out, but not before Sango punched him so hard he had a black eye for a month._

_When Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore, he finally confronted Kikyo about it. As it turned out, Kouga had been telling the truth (A/N: SHOCKER!!! T-T). Kikyo said she had been really wasted, and was sooo sorry. Inuyasha forgave her (A/N: Again, SHOCKER! -_-'), but when he went to go talk to everyone else, they shut the door in his face._

_ENDOFTHEREALLYBIGFLASHBACK_

* * *

**Mizu: Whoa . . . U were a jack ass!**

**Inu: U wrote it.**

**Mizu: Based off your personality! Admit it, if Kouga had said that Kikyo had cheated on u with him, u would go off the jack ass meter!**

**Inu: Yah, but I hate Kouga anyway.**

**Mizu: Point. Okay, people reading outhere, I have an announcement. I am not getting a much reviews as I would like, so until you do, we going on a hunger strike!**

**Inu: What?**

**Mizu: Until I get atleast . . . um, I'm gonna say 10 new reviews, Inu gets no more Ramen!**

**Inu: What!?**

**Mizu: U heard me.**

**Inu: U crazy bitch! Ok, guys! Plz review! Or I shall suffer Ramen withdrawal!**

**Mizu: By-ni!**

**Inu: Must U do that?**


	7. Uh oh, I think I like you!

"After a while, Miroku and Sango forgave me. I had to apologize like, 500 times. I felt terrible."

"We let him off the hook when he started crying." Miroku said grinning.

"Anyways...the others never did though. And I don't blame them." He watched Kagome, waiting for her to get up from the table, pack her stuff, and go to Kouga to console him, but she just sat there.

The truth is, Kagome wanted to be mad, but she knew she couldn't, even if she didn't understand completely what had pulled him to say what he had. He had been everything she hated. A wannabe after a slut, a person that lied to his friends, a loser poser overlooking the truth of his girlfriend, and then a preppy jock jerk who betrayed his friends. In his past was everything she hated, he'd truly done it all. But, she couldn't. She couldn't hate him, because that wasn't what she saw. She saw a beautiful guy, pain in his gorgeous gold eyes, that had cared about her, and was a challenge for her. She hated the character in the story she just heard, but couldn't connect the two. She couldn't see them as the same person. And she hated that, but still not Inuyasha.

"Wow...Inuyasha you were a major Jack ass." Kagome said and laughed, the other part of her brain mulling over her inability to hate him.

"You mean, you don't hate me?" Inuyasha asked, shocked.

"I know I don't hate. I hate the person in the story, which may at some point in the past have been you, but the person in front of me is still Inuyasha. Weird, isn't it?" Everyone laughed, and then, it hit her. _Oh crap! Oh crap, oh crap, no! I can't, this isn't fair, it's only been of few days! I can't, I won't! This is not happening! _Kagome's face froze up and her mind went blank. She ran through it, and found all the evidence there, but forced herself to rejoin the conversation when she heard 'gowns'.

"Ack! Don't remind me, I really want to forget about the whole thing." Inuyasha gripped.

"What whole thing? Sorry, kinda spaced." Kagome said giggling, trying her hardest to hide her horror.

"My Dad is hosting a whole benefit thingy and I have to go. I also have to find a date, and I really hate this whole thing, and he does it to me every year, and I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru's gonna bring that Rin girl, who is a real snoozer, and it's gonna be soooo boring, and I-"

"Shut up for a second, Inu!" Sango cut him off, she looked and got a sneaky look on her face. "Here's a wacky thought, why not take Kagome. It's not like she won't already be at your house. How about it?"

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at eachother. Press would be sure to be there, meaning everyone would see them. That was bad. Kagome couldn't let anyone from her home town know where she was or....she didn't even want to think about it. And another problem...she liked the idea of being Inuyasha's date waaaaay to much. She squeezed her eyes tight, and peeked quickly like she was waiting to be slapped.

"Will their be lots of press there?' She squeaked.

Inuyasha looked at her, and knew she would never go with him if there were, which there would be, and he didn't blame her. If he was in her position, he wouldn't want it to get around that he was with him. But they weren't, and everybody would find out the situation eventually. There were just a couple problems. One: what if Kikyo saw. That one was small, he just didn't want her to see it, even if he did try to convince himself he was over her. Reason number two was way bigger: he liked the sound of Kagome and date together way more then he should. This was bad, but before he could stop himself, he blurted

"No, it's private, were keeping out as much reporters as possible. So you wanna come?" He mentally slapped himself for lying.

And, like she had no control of her mouth, she said "Sure." She mentally punched herself in the gut. There was still going to be paperazzi, and she had promised herself to never start this again, but she could feel it. Her heart was racing, and her palms were soaked. Her stomache was doing summer salts, and she was seeing starz. She looked at Inuyasha again, and the whole cycle came back in full swing. The sentence of her nightmares repeated in her head again."Um, Inu?"

"Yah, Kags?" He said, getting worried by the look on her face.

"Um, never mind, forget it."

"Uh...okay. Finish up, if your coming, we need to go to Bridal and Formal so you and Sango can get some dresses."

"Wait...did you just say formal?"

"Uh, yah, why?"

Kagome froze for a minute.....2 minutes...3....4....5. Then she shot up, and made a bolt for the door.

"SANGO, GET HER, SHE'S MAKING A BREAK FOR IT!" Miroku yelled. Sango got up and tackled Kagome on the ground. Kagome was nowhere near as strong as Sango, but continued to struggle as she was slung over Sango's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"No! You evil being of hades! Release me, or I, Kagome, Queen of all that is dark and enemy of all things frilly, shall unleash my wrath! I mean it!" They just ignored her as they made they're way to the evil place of frilly thingy things. Kagome stole another glance at Inuyasha, and the sentence of warning played again in her head. "Uh oh."

"Kagome, the store isn't....okay, it is that bad, but some of their stuff is decent." Sango tried to console her. Kagome looked at Inuyasha quickly. There it was, that warning again._ Uh oh, I think I like you......_

* * *

**Mizu: Well, wasn't that cute? Kagome's got a cwush! *slurps Ramen***

**Inu: Gimme Huff My damn huff Ramen, you bitch! *makes a swing for the cup, but misses by an inch***

**Mizu: No! I have only gotten 2 new reviews on this thing. We are on a hunger strike! *Slurps more from the cup***

**Inu: What the hell are you talking about, you hypocrite! Your pigging out!**

**Mizu: Yah, but I have to see you like this! Don't you think it hurts me to see the one I love in such pain.**

**Inu: -_- Actually, I think you enjoy it.**

**Mizu: Maaaaaybe, Ok people! Inu's hungry! To the people who reviewed, thank you! You are a blessing on this world of lazy people who can't review. Oh, and Kagome won't beat me up. She's helping! Kagz, catch! *throws Ramen***

**Kagz: Got it! *catches it***

**Inu: I hate you people! *runs over to Kagz to get the Ramen***

**Kagz: Please review and favorite, in the name of Ramen! *throws ramen back to Mizu***


	8. Onigumo

"Okay, I'm looking for something without frills, has holes, no pastels, or flowers, and is suitable to rob a bank in!" Sango told the store lady. She watched the women go pale, and felt proud of herself. _I love watching them squirm! Serves them right for owning a place like this!_ Sango thought. The women didn't know whether to look in the back, or to report a possible robbery to an officer. Sango gave her a glare, and she chose to go to the back.

Kagome watched from outside the door, letting her eye graze over the stuff in here. She might be able to splatter paint on something in here, get some safety pins, tear something up a little, and she could have a decent dress.

If only she could focus.

All she could do was look at Inuyasha, watching him try on a tux, and then complain about how he looked like an idiot. Oh how wrong he was. _I'm the idiot....How could I do this to them? To him? I'm a selfish idiot._ She kept thinking over and over. She wasn't only giving them false hopes, seeing as she was on a ton of lists, and some weren't the 'most likely to graffitti', lists, but she was also endangering them. It didn't matter that Sango knew all about it, or that she knew 'as little as possible' still ment pictures, she was hurting them.

"I am sowy mis, but we have noting like what you waunt heh." The sales lady said in a strong Chinese accent.

"Don't you have black? I can fix it up later myself." Sango said with a sigh.

"Uh, yes, Mis, black is good, wut size?"

"4."

"Okay, you stay heh, I go someting I think you like." She rushed to the back, possibly running from Sango's glare. Sango walked to Kagome, seeing the solemn look on her face.

"You thinking bout Onigumo?"

"Shush! Please, don't say his name."

"Are you sure this guy would go that far? He kinda seem's the guy who would move on. No offense."

"It's the fact that I want him to, that I know he won't. He'll do whatever it takes, to show that he's in control...I know from past experience..."

"Kags...just forget about it for right now, com help me terrorize the sales lady!"

"No, I'll come in a sec. Go, I think she's starting to feel comfortable."

"Well, I can't let her feel that, now can I?" Sango walked up to the women, holding a beautiful dress, with the skirt in star over star fashion. It was perfect.

"Heh is yo size 4." She smiled.

"Size 4? I'm a size 2!" Sango screeched.

"What, but you say size 4!"

"No I didn't! Are implying that I'm fat?! I'm a recovering anorexic, DAMN IT!!!!" The women seemed like she going to faint, and shook her head, muttering "Should of worked for sister in nail salon".

"Well, we don't have this one in size 2, would you like another?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"What you mean?"

"I'm a size 4."

"But you just say-"

"Sango, stop, your giving this poor women a heart attack," Kagome said, giving the women a gracious smile, "She is a size 4, and this dress will be fine." The lady gave Kagome a thankful smile, grateful that one of these kids pittied her.

"Okay, I wrap this up for you. May I help you miss?" She said, mostly adressing Kagome.

"Oh, sure."

"What you like?"

"Just something blue...that has a punk/rocker/elegance theme, is durable in any type of weather, is fire proof up to 345 degrees, is missile proof, looks good with glow in the dark paint, and....is strapless." Kagome said, all with the same sweet smile.

"You were gonna spatter it with glow in the dark paint?" Sango asked.

"Yah."

"That's a great idea, and then we could unhook the generator in the ballroom-"

"Yah! And it would be glowing dresses!"

"That's sooo cool, mind if I copy?"

"Oh, go ahead. It will be awesome." The sale women looked at the girls, went pale, and then fainted. The girls burst into fits of laughter. Miroku and Inuyasha heard the thump as she went down, and came rushing over.

"What did you do to her?!" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing, we just asked for dresses." Kagome said, hands up in defense. Miroku sweat dropped, and just grabbed to dresses off the racks. He took one, then looked at the other, through the other one aside, and handed it to Kagome.

"Here, this one should look nice." And then he just walked out of the store. Inuyasha left $500 on the counter, hoping it covered everything. It didn't matter though. His mother owned the store...

* * *

They walked into the house, and found Sessjomaru and Rin asleep on the couch. Sesshomaru was lying full length, Rin in his arms.

"Dude, I wish they would just start dating already. It's fucking annoying how they're always like this!" Inuyasha said, turning off what they had been watching.

"You mean their not?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"See?! That's my point! Why doesn't he just mark her and get it over with?!"

"Mark?" Kagome looked around.

"Oh, when a demon finds his mate, he bites her neck. It fuses his blood with her, claiming her as his, and giving them the same life span. Occasionally, they'll get the same powers, or physical features. You don't know this Kagome?"

"No. We didn't, erm, get to learn all this stuff. Demon and humans never mixed at my old school."

"So that's why you didn't know bout your aura...No wonder. Guys, Kags a miko, and she didn't even know." Inuyasha told them. They both glanced at er, surprised.

"I thought I felt an aura around you. Wow, miko, nice." Miroku noddded, being a monk himself.

"Well, I knew I was...special I guess. Gramps used to tell me, even wanted to teach me I think, but he died when I was 8, I guess before I was old enough to learn. " Kagome explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Miroku offered.

"It's ok."

"Hey, maybe it would be great to teach you how to control your aura. You know, so you don't kill all the youkai at sckool the next time you get a bad grade on a test?" Inuyasha suggestd jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. "Miroku, you could help with that, right?"

"Yah, my family comes from a long line of Monks, so I am pretty good with aura's."

"Wait, so....is there anybody here that is NOT a spiritual being?" Kagome asked.

"Feudal High is specifically for people with spiritual powers or demonic auras. You didn't know that?" Inuyasha looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"No. I guess it would be a good idea to to practice, huh?"

"Um, yah, because next year, when your an actual student, you'll have an actual class on it. As an exhcange studet, you only need the basics of math, and stuff, but when your attending, there are other classes."

"WHAT?!"

"Yah, especially for seniors."

"Oh crap, teach me NOW!" she screeched, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Okay, um...try focusing on something."

"Okay!" She saw a vase. and searched inside herself for that something..and she felt...something. She tried to focus it and then....

The vase exploded.

"Oh! Oh crap! I'm sorry!" Kagome said covering her mouth.

"Wow...we really need to get THAT under control." Inuyasha said wide eyed. "Thats friggin scary...that could've been me this morning!"

"Yah...oops." Inuyasha walked Kagome down to the music room, the other's close behind. He was going to set up some training stuff for them, but when they got there, there was a huge bunch of flowers. "Uh...you got somebody you expecting somebody...or something?" Kagome asked.

"Uh, no." Inuyasha went and picked up the flowers. They came with a card. "These...are for you." Inuyasha imediatley went on the territorial. Who sent these to her? Was it a guy? As friends or what?

"Me?" _Oh...shit_ "Uh...let's see." She read the card.

**Dear Goddess**

**My love will find you wherever you hide...**

**I'll find you once again, so we can be together, forever and truly.**

**I Love You More Then You Know**

**Your God**

"Oh...oh my god..." Kagome saw the sticker on the side, which said it had been transferred through the teachers, so he still didn't know where she was, but still. "He's..he's never going to stop!" Kagome ran out of the Music Hall, and down to her room, Sango calling behind her. Inuyasha starred, so confused. Who had sent her the flowers?

"WHat was that about?" He asked to no one in particular.

"The flowers came from someone called Onigumo Takaishi." Sesshomaru walked into the room.

"Onigumo?" Inuyasha went to a computer in the song room, and typed in the name. A hit for an online year book came up. He went to Youkai Specialist prep. There were a couple pictures of him, and one with his arms snaked around a girl that..."Oh my god! Guys, look! Kags is in this picture!"

"What, she does look like her only...younger.." Miroku said, studying the smiling girl in the photo.

"This photo was taken freshman year, but in the caption, it said Kagoome didn't go there."

"Check on that one, it has a blog called 'Daily life in Michi Hae'." Miroku suggested. "It has both their name's in it."

"Kay." Inuyasha clicked on it, and read the update out loud. " 'The neighborhood's hottest couple, Onigumo and Kagome, were seen making out behind the bleachers at the track meet last weekend, and when the teachers found them, they chased Onigumo off the school grounds. SNAP! Kagome as a result got grounded for a week, but just yesterday, someone saw Onigumo sneaking into Kagzy's room. Sorry if I ratted Oni, but you know you should be abstinent...LOL.' " INuyasha's jaw dropped to the ground.

"When was THAT!?" Sesshomaru breathed.

"Same year..." Inuyasha answered.

"Oh..my....GAWD!!! Girl is experienced, Inu, dude, good luck!!" Miroku laughed.

"Wait, there's another entry from last year, it's called 'The king and Queen Split'. You think?"

"Um..okay. 'There was a HUGE commotion outside school today, and guess who it was again? Kagzy and Oni were in a major fight, were things actually got physical! And not in a good.'"

"Oh...shoot." Miroku gasped.

"'Onigumo slapped Kagome acroos the face, and then she totally punched him in the gut, full on. I swear, the guy had a dent! Go KAG!'"

"Now that sounds like Kags." Sesshomaru said.

"'She stormed off, yelling 'It's over you dousche!!! I swear, you come near me, I'll friggin kill you!' And of course, if you know Onigumo, he'll never let it be over until she gives. We're all rootin for you Kags, and we'll make sure that jerk doesn't touch you!' Oh crap. Kagome...that guy's a frickin stalker!"

"Oh! I just realized something! Yash! Kagome doesn't want him to find her!" Miroku shouted.

"Uh, duh!"

"No, like, that's why she doesn't want to go if there's press! She's afraid he'll find her!"

"Oh! Crap crap crap!! What do I do?" Inuyasha was weirded out now, and couldn't think. He was such an idiot.

* * *

**Mizu: Well, that was heavy, huh?**

**Inu: Yah . . . that bastard, I could kill him for hurting Kagome!**

**Mizu: Eh, no no no, you don't meet him for a while!**

**Inu: When?**

**Mizu: Book 3, if we ever get there. Anywho, I would like to give a shout out to the people who reviewed, and even though I have this suspicion that a bunch of those anyonomous reviews were the same person, or something, a deal a deal, so here you go Inu. *tosses Ramen***

**Inu: *catches Ramen* Yay! Mine mine mine! *Holds cup over mouth, but nothing comes out* You crazy BITCH! You ate it all!**

**Mizu: Plz review and favorite! Now, I have to run, or I am going to get killed by a sexy dog demon! I am sorry! *runs away***

**Inu: Tetsaiga will make you be sorry! *gets out sword***

**Mizu: Now that, could have a pervy innuendo. **

**Inu: Your worse then Miroku!**

**Mizu: Probably. Ok, By-ni!!**


	9. Suppose To

"Here's what you do! You mind your own god damn business!!!" Kagome shouted from behind them. "Can't you guys leave me alone!!!!!" She screamed, and then ran out of the room.

"Kagome! Wait!" Inuyasha called, but was held back by Miroku before he could go after him.

"Give her a bit, man."

"What were you thinking? Studying her personal life, are you crazy!?" Sango stomped up to them.

"Sesshy, I disapointed in you." Rin said in a baby tone, appearing from nowhere. "By the way, could you bring me up to speed, cause I am totally lost."

"Kags is being stalked by her psycho bf." Miroku said, earning a slap upside the head from Sango.

Just then, music started coming from down the hall, and they recognized the song.

**Where have all the good men gone**

**And where are all the gods?**

**Where's the street-wise Hercules**

**To fight the rising odds?**

**Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?**

**Late at night I toss and turn and dream**

**of what I nee**d

Inuyasha walked down the hall, and peeked into the base room, and sure enough, there she was, completely focused on the music. She was beautiful.

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**

**He's gotta be strong**

**And he's gotta be fast**

**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**

**He's gotta be sure**

**And it's gotta be soon**

**And he's gotta be larger than life**

**Somewhere after midnight**

**In my wildest fantasy**

**Somewhere just beyond my reach**

**There's someone reaching back for me**

**Racing on the thunder end rising with the heat**

**It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet**

He leaned on the side of the wall, watching her long, thin fingers plucking the string in a slow way he had never heard the song played.

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**

**He's gotta be strong**

**And he's gotta be fast**

**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**

**He's gotta be sure**

**And it's gotta be soon**

**And he's gotta be larger than life**

**Up where the mountains meet the heavens above**

**Out where the lightning splits the sea**

**I would swear that there's someone somewhere**

"Watching me . . . " Kagome looked up, and saw him. She had known he was there the whole time, practically performing for him. She got up, put the base in it's stand and walked up to him, then slapped him across the face.

"I deserved that. I lied. I was sneaky. I'm sorry."

"Why did you lie? Why were you sneaky?" Kagome asked through the sobs she was trying to supress. He stood there.

"Why didn't you tell me about Onigumo? I can help."

"Why do you want to help?"

"I-I...you honestly need to ask?"

"Stop it. Just stop it! This all wasn't how it was suppose to go."

"You were planning just leave him in the past? People like him just don't dissapear."

"That's not what I'm talking about. I mean...ugh! This whole thing with you! I was suppose to fade, no one realize I was here, so I couldn't hurt anyone." _Hurt anyone...she doesn't feel the same way..._Inuyasha thought. He wanted to slap himself. "That first kiss...it was the most amazing thing ever!"

Hold up. "What?" he asked, punched back a few spaces.

"I haven't been able to get it out of mind since."

"Then...why...?"

"Because it wasn't suppose to be this way, I wasn't suppose to get awesome friends!"

"How could YOU not?"

"He wasn't suppose to find me!" Inuyasha pulled her into a warm embrace.

"He hasn't yet, and even if he does, I'll be here." She pulled him closer.

"And you weren't suppose to be so wonderful." She soaked his shirt with tears as she sobbed a little.

"Kags, I wasn't ever supposed to get a second chance with my friends, and I definetly wasn't supposed to have a first chance with a girl like you, but neither of us really fall along the lines of suppose to." He pulled her face to his and gave her a kiss, that was so much more than their first. He massaged her lips with his, and didn't imedialtey request entrance, but he did get it. After they were gasping for air, they pulled back and just gazed at each other.

"WAHOOOO!!!!" Miroku and Sango and Sesshomaru and Rin screamed from the door.

* * *

**Mizu: Awe . . . wasn't that sweet?**

**Inu: O///O**

**Mizu: Kags, wat did u u think?**

**Kagz: I think u made me look like a sissy.**

**Mizu: Hey! I thought that was a cute moment! T-T**

**Inu: O///O**

**Mizu: Oh get over it!**

**Inu: but everybody saw . . . Sesshomaru saw! I will never live that down!**

**Mizu: Awe, come on. It's not that bad.**

**Inu: There was tongue.**

**Mizu: . . . ok, maybe it is that bad. But in here your bro is nicer!**

**Inu: I am crawling into a hole now *goes into a hole***

**Mizu: No! *grabs Inu, and tries to pull him out***

**Kagz: Mizu, din't u have something to say? *raises eyebrows***

**Mizu: Huh? Oh right! *drops Inu who fall into hole with a thunk* Listen, guys, I have a had a ton of great reviews! Seriously, you all are so nice! So, as a gift, I am holding a reviewer contest!**

**Kagz: Tada!**

**Mizu: Here's the deal. first, it has to be nice. Not that I have gotten any mean reviews, but no half a page telling me I suck. Dos! I don't want you to enter the contest with a "thats nice" or whatever. I want something funny and random that will have me on my ass in laughter.**

**Kagz: Yah, he is an example.**

**M: Hi, I really like your story and- OMFG! A HUGE ASS BEAVER! *beaver attacks* Somebody save me!!!**

**Inu: I shall rescue u! *saves M***

**M: The power of * things is truly wonderful**

**Inu: What!? _I_**** don't get a thank u! only the fucking *'s????**

**M: Yep!**

**Mizu: Yah, it can be anything, just gotta be funny, long, and mention the story a bit more then I did actually. And the prize is:**

**Kagz: A fabuloud random one shot of u and ur fav anime character!**

**Inu*from hole*: Yippee.**

**Mizu: It already written and junk, I just would need to change ur name and some other junk. If u win, I will mail u, asking for some info, nothing personal like your adres or fone number, not a stalker here, and then I fix it and put it up! Hurray!**

**Kagz: So plz, keep the reviews coming. Contest closes when the new chap comes up.**

**Mizu: Wow this was a long after show. Okay then! By and NI!**


	10. Circus Star! Yah, I am bored

They walked into school, holding each others hand's tightly. Kagome leaned onto his shoulder, it was better then a pillow to her. Things had turned out so perfeclty, it was almost to good to be true.

"WHAT!? Already? Awe, come on, man!!" Kouga groaned/shouted, shocked by the sight. Inuyasha's eye's shot open with irritation. "kagome, how could you get with that....that...MUTT!?"

"Lay off Koga, can't you mind your own business?!" Inuyasha snapped.

"What is this, are you trying to get back at me cause I stole your girl, now your stealing mine?! Is this some revenge thing with you?!"

"Okay, first, you never stole Kikyo from me, she never chose you! Second, Kagome was never yours to begin with!"

"Kagome is mine, I don't care what you say! Come on, Kagome." Kouga grabbed her shoulder, only to see her faces hidden behind her bangs, and her mouth baring her teeth in a grimace of fury. "Kagome?"

"OKAY, GET THIS, JERK! ONE, I DON'T DATE GUYS LIKE YOU! THE KIND OF GUY WHO DOESN'T CARE ABOUT WHAT I HAVE TO SAY, WHICH YOU JUST SHOWED YOU DON'T!!! YOU CAN'T OWN ME!!! INUYASHA DOESN'T EVEN FRIGGIN OWN ME!!!! I LIKE HIM, AND HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!!!! THAT DOESN'T MEAN HE'S MINE EITHER, OR VICE VERSA!!! EVEN IF I WERE TO DATE YOU, I WOULDN'T BE YOURS!!!! SO SHUT UP, BACK OFF, AND IF I EVER SEE YOU CALL INUYASHA A MUTT AGAIN, I SWEAR, THEY'LL NEVER FIND YOUR TAIL SO MUCH AS THE REST OF YOU!!!!" Kagome shouted in one big heap. She dragged Inuyasha to her locker to get her books, and so they could go to home room. Inuyasha looked at her face, which was now calm and composed.

"By the way," he whispered in her ear, "you are mine. I won't let anybody else have you."

Kagome got on her tip toes, then whispered back in his ear, "You can have me, but you can't own me. There's a difference. But, on you, the possesive-ness is very sexy." She then kissed him on the cheek, and he smiled like a big goof. They went into their first period class, and sat in their seats next to Miroku and Sango. Miroku was singing something.

"Football, football, tryouts this friday!" Miroku sang.

"Oh yah, I practically forgot." Inuyasha said in amusement.

"You play football?" Kagome asked, skeptically.

"Yah, we got into it sophmore year, and it was actually pretty fun. Besides, it's good for college resume's." Kagome nodded in understanding. She had never gone for the jock type, but she did see his point in it. Plus, she didn't know till now, so he didn't wear it on his sleeve. "You going to go out for cheer leading?"

"Ha ha, uh, no." Kagome said flatly.

"Awe come on, you could cheer us on." Inuyasha raised his eyebrows.

"Which brings my no to a hell no." Kagome laughed.

"Yah, guys, were just not the cheer leading type." Sango agreed.

"I bet it's not so much as that you won't, it's that you can't." Miroku teased.

"Give me a break, I could do back flips around those girls. I just hate those short skirts, and the all around peppiness of the thing."

"How bout a wager."

"I'm not betting whether or not I'd make it. That's stupid, and cheesy." Kagome said, while tapping his nose.

"I know, but since you mentioned it, I would really like to see you in that short skirt."

"Oh you would, would you?"

"Yah, so here's the challenge. There's this club down on Gangi Boulevard, and they have a Karaoke night every thursday. If you can get a bigger applause from the crowd then us, you win. But if we get the bigger applause, then you and Sango-"

"Excuse me? When did I become part of this?" Sango asked, wide eyed.

"-have to try out for cheerleading." Inuyasha finished, smirking darkly.

"And if we win, you do." Kagome said, smirking.

"Deal. We pick eachother's song's?"

"Sure. You and Miroku have to sing star strukk!" Kagome grinned.

"And you and Sango have to sing...Circus."

Kagome's face fell. "Excuse me?"

"By Brittany Spears." He smiled. Kagome just starred, then made a grab for him, Sango holding her back.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Aw, you say that, but I know you don't mean it." Inuyasha said, laid back in his chair.

"Grrrr.." Kagome said from her chair, when Kaede came in.

"HUSH!"

* * *

"Ugh! I do not wanna sing that hooker song!" Kagome groaned.

"It's not that bad, Kags. I actually like Britt's music." Sango said, walking. Kagome stopped, and starred at her then kept walking. "Why'd you stop?"

"I was breifly contemplating what was wrong with you, then I realized, I don't give a fuck." She said matter-o-factly. "So...I was also thinking, that if we do have to do a song like that, then we should try to work it like it should. I mean, I will not loose to those guys, so we might as well try to work the **guys** in the room, right?"

"Definatley."

"Hmm...you know, I just can't picture Inu singing that song. I can't wait to see him try!" She laughed. They were on their way to Sango's to practice, and Kagome was going to sleep there. They were going to do this thursday, and needed. alot of work.

* * *

"Inuyasha, I can't sing that song!" Miroku groaned.

"Why not? This stuff is all you." Inuyasha stayed flatly, looking over the lyrics.

"I'm not talking about the pervy lyrics, although I do believe that some parts are a bit too vulgar, but what I mean is my voice doesn't go like that! I am not wearing a skirt Inuyasha!" Miroku said, a bit pissed he was being dragged into this.

"Why not? Maybe Sango goes for role play. Didn't you say that was one of your fantasies?" He replied nonchalantly, taking a sip of his coffee.

Miroku's nose bled a little, but he recovered quickly. "Yah, but Sango was the one wearing this stuff!" He sat down and rubbed his temples with his index and middle fingers, and tried to relax. "Inuyasha, if we don't win this, we'll have to miss foot ball try outs." Inuyasha looked at him, shock coloring his face. "Idiot, did you just realize that? And this is the big year! Colleges are looking at us! How could you be so stupid!" Miroku shouted at him. Inuyasha looked at the floor, not knowing what to say.

"I guess . . . I just forgot" He said surprised. Miroku fell over anime style. His best friend . . . was an idiot.

"Ok, how are we going to get the majority of the club to vote for us!? Were going up against 2 girls. 2 drop dead sexy girls, singing a sexy song, and not to mention, fabulous singers! Do you realize the situation you have put us in!?" Miroku yelled.

"Um . . . now I do . . . " Inuyasha said, scratching the back of his head, a goofy grin on his voice. But then, Inuyasha's face went evil. It looked like the devil had possesed him, and Miroku got a bit scared when Inuyasha laughed maniacally (think of when Kagome undid the seal on him). He'd only seen him like this a couple of times, and whenever he had, somehow, Miroku always ended up in the hospital. "Your right, those girls are drop dead sexy . . . guys are going to love seeing them dance? How nice for us . . . and I think your a forgetting something Miroku . . . " he said, walking up to Miroku. He slipped his claw down Miroku's shirt's neck line. **(A/N: OMFG , ULTRA MEGA SUPER AWESOME SEXY YOAI MOMENT OF DOOM! XD) **"Were not too bad ourselves . . " he laughed, tearing away Mirkou's shirt.

* * *

Kagome swayed back and forth, letting the music move through her, and trying not to think about inuyasha. She hadn't seen him since they made the bet, worried he'd get some of their stuff out of her. You never could trust those golden pure, firing, soulful-

"Ack!" Kagome yelped, knocking into Sango. She had been so into her imagine inu eyes, she turned the wrong way.

"Kagome! What is wrong with you?" Sango yelled, rubbing her now sore bum.

"I don't know! God, I'm staying away from Inu so he won't get in my head, but with me not seeing him he IS getting in my head! I'm suffering Inu-withdrawal!" She whimpered, throughing her head in her hands. What was wrong with her? She was totally acting like a . . . a . . . A GIRL! It wasn't like her to be all gobbily guck over a boyfriend.

"Wow, Kagz, you gots it bad." Sango laughed.

"It's not funny! I-I can't believe this over massive bull! I come here to get away from my emotional shit back home, and what do I get? Emotional shit! Urgh! I can't stand it!" Kagome ranted.

"Then break up with him." Sango suggested flatly.

"What!?" Kagome screeched, getting up and staring at her.

"If this worries you, break up with him. If it scares you this much then maybe it's not worth it." She said, her face not showing any emotion.

"What!? Are you crazy!? Why would I run away when I like him this much? If anything, it's a good thing! It might actually work with this guy, really work, and I can't just walk away because I'm scared, why should I even worry about-" Kagome stopped in mid sentence when she realized her friend was now smirking."I hate you."

"Yah, but that doesn't matter, we have a dance to rehearse." Sango said, restarting the music. Kagome just smiled at her, glad that she had someone around to pull her to her senses.

* * *

Inuyasha looked all around the club, searching for the raven haired girl he liked so much. He hadn't seen her all week, and was in need of the warmth she gave him. Man, Kikyo couldn't even make him feel like this. Finally, he spotted her, with a high pony tail for once, and bolted for the girls. He missed his Kagome.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Sango waved. She could tell by his anxious expression it wasn't her he wanted to see.

"Hey Sango. Hi Kagome." He said, his gaze drifting over her. He was about to start drooling. Kagome was wearing a black tang top, with the words she devil written on it, and some jean shorts that were in the middle of being school appropriate and hooker appropriate. Yah, you guessed right, Sango forced her into it. **(By forced, I mean, Knocked her out with drugs, then shoved her into it, and possibly put adhesive glue on so she couldn't get it off... I'm not quite sure, when I asked if she was joking she just laughed. T-T')**

Sango was wearing a hot pink**(I am truly scared of this person)** tang top with little lacy things around the top part, and the same basic shorts as Kagomes, only Sangos were black cloth. Miroku caught up to Inuyasha, and almost fell over.

"Wow, you know, I think those outfits should be cheating." Miroku said, toying with one of Sangos straps.

"All's fair in love and war." Sango smirked.

Miroku leaned closer to her ear and whispered "And which one would this be?"

"War." She stated simply, her expression betraying the blush rising in her cheeks.

"Damn it, and I heard they had rooms in the back here!"

"You hentai" Sango said, slapping his hand way from her shirt.

"I'm gonna go sign us up. Me and Sango call going first!" Kagome shouted over the music.

"Fine. I'll come with you." Inuyasha said, catching up to her. He wrapped his arm around her, and just looked at her for a while. Miroku was right, those close were cheating. No way he was going to be able to focus with her dressed like this!

"So, you ready to bring your A game, dog boy?" Kagome said, smirking up at him.

"Only if your ready to take it, my miko." He said.

"Your miko?"

"I couldn't think of anything else." He shrugged, grinning. Kagome burst out laughing, and they were having such a good time just being with each other, that they almost passed the sign up for Karaoke.

After they signed up, and made there way back to their friends, Karaoke had started, and Kagome and Sango were up next.

"Good luck girls." Miroku said, a sly undertone adding a bit of hostility to his words.

"It's not gonna be about luck, honey." Sango grinned, then her and Kagome headed there way to the stage. When they got on stage, they went into sexy poses, Kagome bending down over to her toes, and Sango leaned against one of her legs, her own lying straight, and seemed to be stretching on forever. Inuyasha really hoped his plan was enough, but then again, the girls were only reinforcing their chances right now.

Kagome looked up and started sexing in her awesome voice.

**There's only two types of people in the world The ones that entertain and the ones that observe Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl Don't like the backseat, gotta be first  I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots (Call the shots) I'm like a firecracker I make it hot When I put on a show  I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage Better be ready, hope that you feel the same**

As Kagome sang this part, she moved her hands down her arms, and along her body, as if enforcing her point. The Sango imediatley started singing with her.** All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus **

Sango alone sang the next part while Kagome danced. She walkd up to some guys and winked at them, and then smirked at their own guys waiting in the back.

**There's only two types of guys out there Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared So baby, I hope that you came prepared I run a tight ship so beware**

Kagome got in the front with Sango and they were now both singing and dancing.** I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots (Call the shots) I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot When I put on a show  I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage Better be ready, hope that you feel the same  All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus **

They both did some ultra heavy flexible moves, and Inuyasha started getting queazy. Half because he thought they might lose, and half because he wanted Kagome really really bad at that moment.

**Let's go Let me see what you can do I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus  All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus  All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus**

The girls finished and bowed, as many guys whistled at them, making Inuyasha growl with his protective and territorial instincts. But then he was reminded that these same male hormones would help him, and he quieted down.

"Ok! Guys, beat that!" Kagome jumped out at them. Inuyasha just winked at Miroku, as he made his way to the stage.

"Oh, you've figured out our plan! Damn it Inuyasha, their on to us!" Miroku shouted, with and expression of mock-horror. He then saluted the two laughing ladies and ran up onto the stage, as the music started.

**Nice legs, Daisy Dukes, **

**Makes a man go (whistles), **

**That's the way they all come through like (whistles), **

**Low-cut, see-through shirts that make ya (whistles), **

**That's the way she come through like (whistles), **

**'Cause I just set them up, **

**Just set them up, **

**Just set them up to knock them down, **

**'Cause I just set them up, **

**Just set them up, **

**Just set them up to knock **

**Them down **

The boys sang the song, but at that moment, ripped off their shirts exposing their lovely muscles **(a/n: Damn it, I drooled on my computer! Inuyasha, this i ur fault for being so god damn sexy! Inu: No, its ur fault for being a perv) **

**I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, **

**Now, L-o-v-e is just another word I never learned to pronounce **

**How do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is just never gonna come out, **

**Now, L-o-v-e is just another word I never learned to pronounce **

**Tight jeans, double d's makin' me go (whistles), **

**All the people on the street know (whistles), **

**Iced out, lit-up make the kids go (whistles), **

**All the people on the street know (whistles), **

**'Cause I just set them up, **

**Just set them up, **

**Just set them up to knock them down, **

**'Cause I just set them up, **

**Just set them up, **

**Just set them up to knock, **

**Them down **

Inuyasha and Miroku both started going around, dancing with some of the girls at the tables. Kagome was getting a bit nervous, but then counted, and relaxed. There were more boys then girls in the audience tonight. Little did she know, this would only increase her downfall.

**I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, **

**Now, L-o-v-e is just another word I never learned to pronounce **

**How do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is just never gonna come out, **

**Now, L-o-v-e is just another word I never learned to pronounce **

**Push it baby, push it baby, **

**Out of control, **

**I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow, **

**Push it baby, push it baby, **

**Out of control, **

**This is the same old dance that you already know, **

**Push it baby, push it baby, **

**Out of control, **

**I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow, **

**Push it baby, push it baby, **

**Out of control, **

**This is the same old dance that you already know **

**I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, **

**Now, L-o-v-e is just** **another word I never learned to pronounce**

Inuyasha and Miroku finished the song, but didn't get off the stage. Instead Inuyasha got a smirk on his face. Sango felt a chill go up her spine, and Kagome gulped.

"Hello everybody! I am Inuyasha, this my friend Miroku, and as you can see, we are both shirtless." A lot of the girls, no, all of the girls besides Kagome and Sango cheered. "Now, why are we shirtless?"

"Cause your fucking sexy!" Some random girl with wolf ears and blue streaks in her brunette hair called, **(yes, that would be meh!)**, which made Kagome growl.

"Um... no, but close." Miroku joined in, wagging his eye brows at.... me! "we are shirtless, because we are in a contest with the two lovely ladies who just performed."

"You see, whoever gets the most cheers wins. Now, how many guys would like to see them in cute cheer leader uniforms?" every singles guy in the place yelled. "Then, cheer for us. Okay, who likes our performance." The club was filled with noise, from both girls and boys, and Kagome and Sango thought they would be deaf for the rest of their lives. "And the girls?" There were a couple claps, but no one really hollered. Kagome collapsed to the floor. She was going to have to... to...

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango screamed at the top of her lungs.

Inuyasha and Miroku walked up to them, each grinning like big goof balls. Kagome jumped up and got in Inuyasha's face.

"You bloody cheaters!"

"Alls fair in love and war." Miroku laughed. Sango gave him the biggest death glare in all of death glares. He felt his chest caving in and his forehead burned.

"Well, this must be war, because I don't see any love coming your way." The two girls stomped away, and the guys knew they were in for it.

"were dead." Miroku whimpered.

"Yah, but they'll understand... later." Inuyasha patted him on the back. "Dude, lets go find our shirts."

"I think I saw some girls steal them."

"Damn it."

* * *

**Mizu: *snuggles inuyasha shirt***

**Inu: I should've known u stole it.**

**Mizu: Yes, yes u should have. Ok people, about last weeks contest.... you all fail. Epic fail! You get know cookies. Inu gets them now.**

**Inu: *goes in corner and eats cookies***

**Mizu: 2 ppl reviewed, and for that, u get reward. Both of u in it, but only one is the star. The winner is: Southern Punk! Yay! and who also will be in it? Miko Hanyou! Yay! You guys rule, as the rest of u sent me to my emo corner, whish is why this thing is late. Screw u!**

**Kags: Your one shot will be up shortly after u answer the q's in the emails.**

**Mizu: Plz review and favorite plz. Or I kick ur ass! Yah, I am resorting to threats now. Oh, also the next chapter will be the last for THIS story. There will be a sequel, but I am going to take a bit of a break. And the next chapter may take a while, cuz I haven't even started it yet. Deal with it. **

**Inu: *through cookie mouth* U PMSing?**

**Mizu: STFU U stupid dog!**


	11. Christmas Special! not new chapter

**Hey guys, I figured since its christmas eve, or 2 hours away, I'd give u a little xmas gift since I haven't updated in a while. It's not the next chapter, sry, but it's pretty funny. U don't have to read it, but it got some stuff about the next story, and alot of other cool shit. Merry Christmas!**

* * *

_Its a christmas-y talk show area with all the cast of Inuyasha getting ready for the holidays. Yippee! I sitting at a desk, with the camera pointed at me!_

**Mizu: Hey out there, I am Mizuko Herika, and I am the author, (hehe, fancy legit word), of Feudal High! *gets up and walks in front of magical desk thingy!* Now, I haven't updated in a while, and with the christmas season, I am getting no where fast. Sry.**

**Inu: Christmas season my ass. Ur just a lazy bitch.**

**Mizu: Shut up, or u'll have the otaku's after me!**

**Inu: Whatever.**

**Mizu: Well, I decided as a christmas gift, I shall hold a christmas special! With the whole gang!**

**Inu: Yip-defriggin-ee.**

**Mizu: *kicks inuyasha in the ass* Have friggin christmas spirit damn u! *goes back to desk thingy* Ok, as the first part of the christmas special, I would like Kagome and Sango to come out! *waves arm to the side***

**Sango: *Sango comes out, pulling Kagome behind her, both wearing sleazy santa suits* **

**Kagome: Why the hell do we hafta wear these stupid outfits! I feel like Santa's Little Hooker!**

**Sango: I like em!**

**Kagome:....**

**Mizu: U hafta to because my boy reviews r very low! That, and I said so!**

**Miroku: *poofs from the ceiling and floats onto my desk* I say, it's only fair if u wear one as well!**

**Mizu: O.O What!? No way in hell!**

**Kagz: I agree!**

**Sang: Me as well! *tackles me to the ground! Damnit!***

**Mizu: Inuyasha! Help me!**

**Inu: U crazy? Then I would have a crazy demon slayer, and miko after me. Nothin doin.**

**Mizu: U bastard! In the next story I might just give Kagz the sit power!**

**Inu: 0.0 Gulp**

**Miro: She done yet?**

**Sang: *gets off of me* Yep!**

**Mizu: *stands up wearing slutty santa suit. Not describing it. Screw u* Oh my kami! I feel so violated! *covers over exposed chest* I hate u all! That's it! Writer powers activate! *blue light covers the room, then fades away. Yah, thats it***

**Kagz: What the hell did u do?**

**Mizu: Wait for it! Tomorrow, u all gettin coal!**

**Allbesidesme: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Mizu: Oh yes, I am just that evil. Ok, next for the christmas special, I have a special gift for tonight! How many people out there have a hell of the time sleeping on christmas eve? Ur excited for the presents, the food, and the time with ur family! Well, I have something guarenteed to help!**

**Link: .com/view_play_list?p=52C6AFC2DFC021B8&search_query=TheMizukochan**

***corny comercial music plays* Yes its the anime christmas playlist! With top of the line music, and step by step instructions for ultimate sleep inducing comfort, it's the perfect thing to get u to the suger plums!**

**Inu: U r a shameless self-promoter, u know that? Thise video's aren't even yours!**

**Mizu: I was getting to that! I disclaim any of the music, anime, or plain videos. I did not make any of the videos, and I promise next year I will make my own videos for the playlist, but right now I have the devil mac. *turns to Inuyasha* Happy?**

**Inu: Like I give a damn.**

**Mizu: U know what? I could say so many things about u that are mean, funny, sarcastic, and band by the bible, or I shall be sent to hell. I actually have before. But- *glomps Inuyasha* I love u to much! Squeeee!**

**Inu: *Just laying down and enjoying life* Eh huh, whatever. **

**Mizu: *snuggles neck* Awe... ur so cute. *gets up and kicks Inu to the side* Anyway! Lets get on with the christmas special shall we?**

**Inu: Hey!**

**Mizu: Next on the agenda, I am going to have a couple of very special guests. Although mentioned earlier in the fiction, they have not made their appearence yet, unless you count the flashbacks they have been in! They're playing Irish transfer students, and one is getting the chance to talk! Ladies and gentlmen... and bishies, I am not sure what to call u,.... Ayame! Shippo! And Kirara!**

***all three walk one to the stage, each wearing a christmas hat***

**Aya: Hey Mizu, it's great to be here!**

**Kira: Definetley!**

**Mizu: I am glad to see you guys! *hugs all of them in bone crushing hug/glomp thing***

**Ship: Ack! Mizu, can't breath!**

**Mizu: *drops all of them* Oops! Sry! *walks over and leans on desk* So, while you guys are visiting for the holidays, why don't talk about the up and coming Feudal High 2: A Summer to Remember?**

**Aya: Sure! Well, it's looking to be a lot longer then the first one, probably because of all the new characters coming into play.**

**Mizu: Right!**

**Kira: Yah, and there are a ton of different plot lines too. **

**Ship: Like Ayame and Kouga being reunited! **

**Mizu: Oh yeah! Drama drama and drama there.**

**Aya: And, with it being summer, Inuyasha might take the gang on a trip. It all depends on how the poll goes.**

**Mizu: Yah, only three people have voted, and all for different things, when there are 4 choices. I put that there to give my readers input.**

**Ship: Yah, but why the hell did u put the choice to make us stay in Japan there!? What the fuck are we going to do here!? The plot line will fall desperatly, and u will be stuck for weeks trying to figure out how to move the story. **

**Mizu: Yah... I kinda didn't think that one through.**

**Ship: Yah *looks at camera pleadingly* Please, don't make us stay here! Send us to any of those other places, just not here. I will die of boredom.**

**Mizu: U don't have to worry yet Shippo, so far, no one has voted for that yet.**

**Kira: Thank Kami.**

**Mizu: Kirara, how is it to be a human/neko youkai in this story?**

**Kira: *spins around to show off her 5'5 body, which is skinny, with B cups, and she has blood red iris's, with neko pupils. She's wearing a jean jacket, black shirt that has cartmen on it saying "Bad Kitty!", a jean skirt, and high top boots. Her hair is red, with black stripes in it, wavy, and she has pointy ears, and fangs. She doesn't have her tails...now.* It's great! Man now I can tell these idiots how I feel!**

**Mizu: Mhmm, speaking of spoken feelings I hear u and Shippo r a couple, eh, eh??**

**Kira: *blushes* Y-yes. Thats right.**

**Mizu: Thats awesome! Well, it was great to have you guys here, but now, I have another special guest! Known as Moagi in my Naruto Fanfic, and a evil scientist demon child who shall one day take over disney, it's my lil sister, Azami Herika! **

**Aza: Hello world! My name is Azami Herika, and let the active cultures of yogurt eat me from with in. I love you Suigetsu!**

**Mizu: Yes, she is indeed as huge a Suigetsu fan, as I am an Inuyasha fan. If anyone knows how to get there hands on a Suigetsu plush, please tell us.**

**Aza: I will love you forever and hump you to death. (She is seriously saying this crap people.)**

**Mizu: Now Sis, what are some projects you are working on now? Anything special?**

**Aza: Ok, well, I am working on this Izuna/Me/Gingi/Madara christmas party story, but it's coming along very slowly, and won't be released to next year if at all.**

**Mizu: Damn U! U never finish your stories! There really funny, you bitch! That is it! *gets out whip and starts chasing Aza***

**Aza: Oh and don't forget to check out Naruto High School by Byakugan Baby! Tis me! On deviant art! *runs away from PMSing wolf chick* Good Bye! If I live to write, look at my stories! Ah!**

**Mizu: *chases Aza off stage, then comes back covered in blueberry jam* Well, how do all like Aza? Isn't she a demon? No!? Well, u haven't seen her make bombs! It's frightening. Were gonna take a break, but now a word from our sponsers.**

* * *

_Feudal High Christmas Special sponsered by Cosplay Cafe "Why be yourself when you can pretend to be the star of an anime!"_

**Chrissy: OMG! LOOK AT TOSE GIRLS OVER THERE!11**

**Brittany: THEY LOOK JUST LIKE KAGOME AND SANGO!!! THEY'RE SO COOL!!**

**Chrissy: Wait don't they only look like cool people? . . . I WANT AN AUTOGRAPH!!!**

* * *

_Inuyasha, Mizuko, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku are trying to decorate the tree. Inuyasha is on top of the tree, and it's rocking back and forth. Kagome is swaying , holding an empty carton of egg nog, that we can assume was spiked. Miroku is chasing Sango around with Mistletoe.... who is decorating the tree exactly? T~T'_

**Mizu: Inuyasha! Get off the tree!**

**Inu: Not till I get this stupid star on top!**

**Kagz: Go! Go! Go! You can do it! *falls over, drunk off ass***

**San: Miroku, you hentai! Back off! Not in the mood!**

**Miro: But my dear Sango-**

**San: Don't you dear Sango me! *hits Miroku over the head with a box of ornaments which go everwhere***

**Miro: Ouch!**

**San: Look at what you made me do!**

**Mizu: You both did it! *hits both over the back of the head***

**Inu: Finally got that star on- Why are there ornaments on the floor, and not the tree? It's not a christmas floor.**

**Mizu: Short story short-Pick the damn things up!**

**Inu: Yes Miss Boss Lady.**

***everybody starts picking up the ornaments. Mizu Puts them all on the tree, while Inuyasha does many things to get Kagome awake. Sango and Miroku make up, and everything is hunkey dory again! The magic of christmas! To get the party started, Mizu turns on her christmas reliant K CD, and the BA version of We wish you a merry christmas comes on. Feel free to play it while reading the rest***

**Mizu: Man, this is going to be the best christmas ever!**

**Inu: Oh yeah? Why?**

**Mizu: *hugs everybody* because I'v got all my best friends here. And no, I have a life, I don't mean you guys.**

**Kagz: Well don't I feel loved.**

**Mizu: *turns to the camera* Hey guys, even though alot of us are apart on this holiday, I am so glad I have u all as friends. U all know who u r, and that goes to my readers as well. **

**San: Awe, that's sweet...**

**Miro: *wipes away a tear***

**San: Are you... crying?**

**Miro: What? I love this holiday!**

**San: Oh, comere, u hot idiot!**

**Mizu: Oh! U know what, I love u guys 2, even if ur just part of a TV show, that will never come to life, and I am controling all of this, and I'm a huge loser for saying this.**

**Inu: Uh.... thanks?**

**Mizu: Come on guys! Christmas picture!**

***Picture Snap***

**Mizu: Merry Christmas to all!**

**Inu: And to all a good night!**

**Kag: Have a great new year!**

**San: Make a good resolution!**

**Miro: Be safe and be merry! Good tidings!**


	12. Hitting You From All Angles

"Kagome, are you still mad about yesterday?" Inuyasha asked, as he and his punky girlfriend got into his audi convertable. She seemed to have something bugging her, and if he wasn't careful... let's just say he should be careful.

"No." She said, coming back to life, and out of her irritated trance. Instead of annoyed, her face was now confused. "I would do the same thing... I should've done the same thing! Damn it!" She joked, getting in the car. But her smile wasn't reaching her eyes, and her laugh was shaky and forced.

"Kagz... what's up?" Inuyasha asked, eye brow raised, voice tinged with the smallest hint of worry.

"N-nothing! I promise!" She insisted, then kissed his cheek. "Hey, lets listen to that CD you got me, huh?" Kagome said, brushing off the subject and pushing the CD in. Inuyasha studied her and sighed. Sure, he really wanted her to tell him what was wrong, but he didn't want to push it out of her. Prodding Kikyo about stuff didn't ever work out, and even ended their relationship. He would have to relax.

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at school, and were greeted by Sango. "Kagz, we need to murder our boyfriends." Sango stated flatly.

"I am well aware of this, but whats your reason?" Kagome asked cautiously.

"Guys from the club keep coming up to me! They won't leave me alone, and they all say they're going to be there at the tryouts after school!" Sango hissed, throwing eye daggers at the hanyou next to her friend.

"There's none now." Kagz said, gesturing to the empty corridor around them.

"Oh, thats just because Miroku threatened to kick the shiz outta all of em, but they're still gonna be there! I don't want everyone watching!"

Kagome blushed at the mere thought. She didn't want to do this anyway...

"Well fine." Inuyasha barked, and Kagome just realized he had been growling. "You guys won't do it then. Like I'm gonna allow my girl to be ogled by every guy in the damn school." He emphasized his point by pulling Kagome close, causing her to smile softly. "Over my dead body!"

Kagome looked up at her boyfriends infuriated face, and chuckled. She seemed to be in better spirits. "It's alright Yash, a bets a bet. I'm a girl of my word."

"No Kagome. I don't want you to!" Inuyasha said, turning to her with an expression she wasn't sure she liked.

"Inuyasha, I can take care of myself." She said, her mood darkening a little. He sounded so commanding... why did that upset her. This was perfectly reasonable situation for him to pissed, but somehow she didn't like his tone. Not at all.

"Kagome, I said no!"

"Inuyasha-!"

"I can't stand the fact of those guys-" By now he had her turned towards him, and was visably angry.

"Inuyasha, you can't tell me what do do! Now get the hell off!" She shouted, a force of her aura accidently coming off her in a wave. He stumbled back, almost falling to the floor. He looked at her, a shocked expression clear on his face. Inuyasha felt bad that he had lost control, but she seemed to just go off.

Kagome had a very similar expression on her face, and similar thoughts running through her head. He had just been trying to protect her, nothing to go all miko over. He had even really ordered her not to go, simply giving his opinion. But the yelling, the tone... it had her sick. It made her almost feel like to raise her hands as if she had to block an incoming blow. Why? Inuyasha would never hit her, she knew that, he wasn't like...

"I'm... I'm sorry, Inuyasha." She said, backing away. "I need to... I just need to go..." She turned around an ran for her locker, not sure why she had woke up this morning sick. Kagome couldn't comprehend why she didn't want to tell Inuyasha, but Onigumos face had been keeping her up all night, and now it was as if he was right there. She finally decided that it wasn't her locker she was heading for, it was the girls room. She was going to be physically ill.

Kagome ran into the closest stall, and lost the lovely breakfast she had had this morning.

"Kagome?" Kagome heard Sango's voice rush into the bathroom. Kagome hadn't even noticed her following her. Something was seriously wrong. "Kagome, are you in there?' Sango opened the stall just as Kagome entered into another vomit attack. She quickly grabbed Kagomes hair, holding it back for her, and patting her shoulder softly, trying to be comforting.

"I'm... sorr-" she was cut off again by more breakfast, and possibly some dinner.

"You have nothing to apologize for..." Sango said, a worried expression mixing with one of comrfort. "Do you know what's wrong?" Sangos face then went into shock. "Are you...?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Kagome shouted, flushing the toilet. "It was barely a week ago, and I'm on my period now." She sighed, propping herself up against the wall. "I'm just not 100 percent, thats all."

"Kagome, this isn't about Inuyasha's jealousy anymore, you really can't to do those tryouts! You can't even stand up!" Sango said, getting under her shoulder for support.

"I'm just fine!"

"No, your not!" Sango shouted, half dragging her out of the stall. "Look at yourself! You look like shit! Pale, bags under your eyes..." Sango placed her hand over Kagomes forehead. "You forehead is scorching! There is no way you don't have a fever!"

"Sango, I can deal. I'll do the tryouts, get through it, go home, sleep, and wake up fine." Kagome turned to leave, but Sango tried to make a grab for her arm to talk.

"Kagome, your not telling me something."

"Can't we just say I'm stubborn, and leave it at that?"

"Kagome, whats going on? Your acting weird, I mean, what was that back there with Inuyasha?" Sango took Kagomes shoulder, trying to get Kagome to look at her. "Kagome, you looked ready for a fight back there..."

"I know... because I was. I know Inuyasha isn't like that, but I just..." she tried to laugh, and shrug it off. "Old habits die hard..."

"It shouldn't have to be a habit! Onigumo's not here, ok?"

"I know."

"You stay here, I'm going to go get the nurse." Sango said, patting her back. Kagome winced, making Sango turn back around. "Kagome, what was that?"

"It's nothing... normal sick ache."

"You... alright. Whatever your hiding the nurse will find it."

"Uh huh." Kagome nodded, putting on a fake smile. Sango left, watching Kagome cautiously. Once she was gone, Kagome turned to the mirror. "Ok, that seriously hurt more then normal... what..." Kagome felt along her back, and winced as it stung and felt hot under her finger tips. "Oh no!" She yanked offer her shirt, and turned around to see her back in the mirror. She almost cried at the red, sore, ugly scar across her back. It had been fine for the last few weeks, but now she could see the poison setting in.

_"Ooh, that looks pretty bad..."_ a sinister voice echoed. It was _his _voice.

"Onigumo..." Kagome quickly yanked down her shirt, turning around in circles, searching for the source of the voice.

_"Awe, my dear... I'm with you... in you. You didn't think you could really get away, did you?"_

Kagome slammed her boot into a stall door, effectively knocking it off it's hinges. "Where are you, you hateful bastard! Come out and face me!"

_"Unfortunately, I'm not really here... just a small part of me that traveled with you, and is finally coming to the surface."_ Kagome turned around to face the mirror, and there he was... a faded smoky image of the demon whose face plagued her since she left home. _"Looks like the poison has finally set in..."_ The image chuckled, eyes red and hazy.

"You mean that shit on your claws?"

"_Yes... that little mark on your back... good as any real mark. No other man would even think of touching something so vial."_

"What! What are you talking about!"

_"Though, it's seems to have taken longer then I hoped... you should've been able to notice days ago."_ The image looked confused.

"This.. this is just an hallucination!" Kagome said, shaking her head furiously. "This can't be real! It can't, your not here!"

_"My poison is... that beautiful poison... Keeping competition away till I find you again..." _He whispered, his image growing relaxed, as if he had been worrying over a small stress for too long.

"What are you talking about? Competition... What the hell do you mean?" Kagome shouted at the image of Onigumo.

_"I'm sure you've noticed the population of demons at that school, they've been keeping away from you, yes?"_

_"Eh sure, really backing a way there, seeming with the two consecutive pledges..."_ Kagome was astounded at her ability to produce sarcasm when she was utterly freaked out and felt like she was dying. Score for her.

_"Wait... excuse me!"_ Onigumos image became enraged. _"What do you mean? Where the hell are you that my poison isn't taking effect?"_

"What do you mean, you ass! I feel like I'm fucking dying, and your pissed that instead of killing me AND making me dateless, you're pissed cause it's just killing me!" Kagome ran out of the bathroom, heading for her locker. The nurse was not looking at her, she would not let Inuyasha see her like this. What was that about, was she just hallucinating? If not, then why wasn't his poison working like he said it would.

"Hey, look it's her..." Kagome heard a whisper from behind her as she opened her locker. She whipped around to find to girls at the other side of the hall giggling. Kagome raised and eyebrow than turned back to her books. Who cared what stupid rumor was going around now, she just needed to get back to Inuyasha's house NOW. Her back felt like it was on fire.

"It's the little demon bitch..." another whisper called. Kagomes eyes widened at the word, her pulse quickening. What had they just called her? She glanced over her shoulder, but instead of just the two girls, three more had joined. Oh, friggin fabulous.

"Ok, I don't have time to deal with a bunch of stupid Inuyasha fan girls, so shoo!" She said harshly, trying not to sound as week as she felt. Normally she would've already had herself in a fighting stance, adrenaline pumping to give these girls an ass-kicking, but that term... demon bitch. It had her feeling ill again. Damn it, nothing was going right today.

"I just can't understand why someone as great as Inuyasha would fall so low for a little slut like you." Another skank added, her eyes looking at her as if gazing at trash.

"What are you talking about? Are you people that idiotic, I didn't do anything!" She shouted, getting closer to the mob of girls that was quickly forming around her.

"Besides sleep with him..." A girl sneered.

"What?" Kagome gasped, wide eyed. How did they know that? That had just been a drunken mistake, anybody could of made it! She was willing to bet her motorcycle back home that any of these girls would've have done it without the influence of alcohol.

"Just a little Demon's bitch." A girl spit at her, eyes narrowed.

"Shut up..." Kagome hissed. Her fists were clenching, and she felt something well up inside her. Her aura was gathering fast, but most of these girls were demons, slayers, other mikos... her chances were that good with how she felt.

"Why don't you go sell yourself somewhere else?" One stepped forward, her hand raised as if to hold the others back for a bit till she gave the ready. Was she some sort of ring leader? "No one wants you here, and Inuyasha doesn't need such a horrible influence. Your just a rebound after all, he kind find a better one."

"Like you, little Skank!" Kagome hissed. "You going to be his little play thing?" Kagome stepped forward, getting in the girls face. She was happy when she actually flinched. She must not look as pathetic as she felt, because so far, alot of the stuff she had said sounded true. It made her angry. "He wouldn't take you, you know! Any of you! He's not like that, he never was like that!"

"And what would you know?" The girl stammered, trying to stand straight. "You barely know him! You've been here a week, and yet your all cozy with him! There's only one way you could get him wrapped around your freaky finger so easily, you little Demon Bitch!"

"Stop calling me that!" Kagome shouted, pushing her back.

"Oh, have I hit a nerve! Because you know it's true!" She pushed Kagome, and she fell against the lockers. Shit, she hadn't meant to show any weakness. "Demon's Bitch!"

"Shut it!" Kagome growled, trying to get up. The girls pushed her up against the locker again, and Kagome gritted back a scream. Her scar was getting worse, and she could barely stand now.

"Why, Demon bitch?" More girls joined in, and Kagome couldn't stand it. They all chanted, saying the same thing.

"I am not a demon's bitch!" She shouted, using her locker door for support. "I am not... I'M NOT A DEMONS ANYTHING!" She screamed so loud all the girls finally shut their mouths, but somehow they were all smiling. Kagome read each of their faces, each shouting triumph, until she finally got to a face that had a different expression. Confusion, fear...

Hurt.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered, looking down to the floor. She hadn't meant for him to hear that, but now she realized with how loud she screamed, he would've heard it down the street. Damn.

She turned away, walking down the hallway. Kagome was extremely thankful none of the girls followed her, but of course there was one pair of footsteps trailing behind. She couldn't turn to look at him, she didn't want to see that face again, she couldn't.

"Kagome...?" He called, and she froze. He sounded so sad, but he was trying to hide it. He didn't want to acknowledge what he had heard. "Sango told me you were sick..."

"I'm fine." Kagome huffed. "I just gotta go..." She didn't feel right to say home, and to your house sounded weird... but she had to go, she needed to get away.

"Kagome, I'm..." He hesitated, then sighed. "I'm sorry those girls were picking on you."

"I'm fine, Inuyasha..." She whispered. "You are Mr. Popular right? Bound to happen..."

"You know, they don't really know anything..." Inuyasha said. "They were just filling their heads with what made sense."

"It makes sense?" She snapped, turning around to face him, then covering her mouth. Kagome's eye grew wide at herself. Why was she mad at him? He didn't do anything wrong.

"Of course not!" He snapped back, getting on the defensive. She cursed at herself under breath, she had set him off. "It's just something they fill their heads with to make themselves feel better!" He looked down then back at her, his eyes tensed with furry. "Just ignore them! It doesn't matter! Unless you're..." He walked closer to her, and against her will she took a step back. "Unless you're ashamed."

"No..."

"Then why! Why did you shout that back there? It doesn't mean anything!" Inuyasha gritted his teeth back, wishing he could just let this go, but he couldn't. He was a demon, a half demon, and this was something that they had to face, sooner or later. Either she was okay with it, or not. "Kagome, people say stuff! Can you handle it?"

Kagome was silent, looking at the floor. She could handle rumors, bullying, and had done it all before, but what they said...

"Kagome..." he sighed, wishing she wasn't silent. Why was she being so quiet? He reached out for her shoulder and she pulled back. Was that her answer?

"Inuyasha, I'm going back now." She said, and turned away. She walked out the doors of the school, and turned down the street. She left. Kagome left.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha shouted, punching a wall, and cracking it. He didn't care, he'd pay for it later. All Inuyasha cared about had just walked away... Why had she just walked away?

"Inuyasha!" Sango said, running down with the school nurse in tow. "Wheres Kagome?"

"She went home." He said through gritted teeth.

"You're letting her walk!" Sango shouted at him. "I told the nurse about Kagome's condition and she said it could be serious! How could you let her walk!"

"She walked out by herself!" Inuyasha shouted at her. "I had no say in it! If I had offered a ride, I don't think she would've taken it."

"Why not?"

"I think we just broke up."

"The hell!" Sango grabbed onto Inuyasha's jacket, pulling him to her. "Why! You guys just got together, like, last weekend! It's just a little fight-"

"No Sango, it's not!" Inuyasha shouted, yanking her hands off him. "

"But-you-IDIOT!" Sango shouted at him, then ran out the door.

"Sango!" Inuyasha chased after her, and thought he was sick of chasing women today. "Kagome wants to be alone! Let her!"

"She's hurt Inuyasha!" She shouted, jumping in Inuyasha driver seat. "She's really hurt, after what I told the nurse, she thinks it's poison! And you want to leave her alone!"

"Poison?" Inuyasha shouted back. When had this happened! Man, shit was just piling on today. "Get out of the drivers seat!" He said, yanking open the door. "Why wouldn't I had smelled it on her?"

"I don't know!" Sango said, sliding over to the passenger's seat and getting out her phone. "Your the dog demon!" she starting punching buttons.

"Who are you calling?" Inuyasha asked, his finger twisting the key. He punched the gas, and then the accelerator as he he made his way out of the school parking lot. Damn Kagome was fast for a sick person, where was she?

"Miroku, he needs to get over here. He might be able to sense any negative auras in her body."

"While you're at it, call my families doctor."

"Got it."

Inuyasha turned down a corner, looking on the street for Kagome. It wasn't long before he spotted her on a bench, passed out.

"There!" Inuyash pulled over to the curb, and jumped out of car. What she had said before was the farthest thing from his mind as he saw her nearly transparent skin. She looked so frail, it made him feel sick.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted, shaking her. "This isn't good! Kagome, wake up! Wake up!"

"S...sango?" Kagome murmured, her eyes opening the slightest bit. What Inuyasha saw made him scared, they looked so lifeless. They were completely blood shot as well, and the thickness of the hazy water, he doubted she was even able to see them. "I... I can't walk."

"What were you thinking walking off like that?" Sango grabbed Kagomes hand and checked her pulse. It was fine, but her hand was frighteningly cold.

"I need to lay down..." Kagome said before falling asleep.

"I'll carry her." Inuyasha said before picking her up. He felt her heart beating and thanked god it was there. Inuyasha took a wiff of her scent and felt his relief at her heart wash away. How had he not smelled this! She smelt of illness and toxins, her usually calming scent barely fighting through the smoke of sick. "How long will it take for my doctor to get to my house?" Inuyasha shouted, at Sango who was on the phone with him right now.

"He says it's probably poison, and he'll be there anywhere from fifteen to a half hour."

"Ok, lets get her to her bed."

"Right. Miroku will meet us at the house." She said, getting into the car. Inuyasha took another glance at the girl in his arms and felt a chill go up his spine. A few minutes ago he had been mad at her, but now he just wanted her to smile and hit him... he'd give anything for that.

"Kagome..."

* * *

Sesshomaru, Rin, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were all sitting in the living room of the guest room. Inuyasha was pacing back and forth, his hands clenched in fists at his side. Sango was sitting on the couch, her leg bouncing up and down, a habit she had inherited from her father, while Miroku sat at her side, rubbing her arm. He was completely pale, because when he had got into the room, he had all but collapsed from the aura wafting off Kagome. The only way Miroku had been able to describe it was that he it was like her usual earthy green aura was now like a rotten field, almost like going into a dead forest. Inuyasha hadn't liked the sound of that.

Sesshomaru was at his laptop, working as usual. Anyone who didn't know him well would probably glare at him for his indifference, but if you looked closely you would see his dead expression and his jittery fingers over the keyboard shake. Rin saw all this and was giving him a back hug that had lasted for the entire time the doctor had been in their with Kagome.

"How long has it been?" Sango breathed, leaning on Miroku.

"About a half hour..." Miroku answered tiredly. He was really weak from the aura leaking from the room down the hall.

"When are we going to know what's wrong with her?" Inuyasha growled.

"The doctor's doing his best. Calm down." Sesshomaru said calmly, but anyone who took a look at his irritated eyes could tell he was anxious too.

"His best isn't good enough! I need to know what's wrong with her!"

"Said the man who broke up with her..." Sango sighed.

"Shut up!"

"Wait, you dumped her? NOW!" Miroku asked in disbelief.

"I didn't break up with her, she... kinda broke up with me I guess."

"You guess?"

"It's all very confusing!"

"Well, are you guys together or not?" Rin asked, finally doing something other then hanging on Sesshomaru.

"I don't know..." Inuyasha said, sitting on the couch. "I mean, she did say she didn't want to be a demons 'anything', so..."

"Wait, Kagome said that?" Sango asked in a surprised tone.

"Well, sort of, but she was kind of egged on by some girls at school."

"Your fan club?"

"Yah."

"Those gold digging hussy's..." Sango growled. "Of course they'd go after Kagome, but they had to choose today!" Sango needed her forehead. Kagome had been attacked physically, mentally, and emotionally today. It was really hitting her from all angles, and as her friend it infuriated her. "Well, you can't take anything she said then seriously. She may have been sick, but it is Kagome. Her temper would make her say stuff, wouldn't it?"

"Yah, but what about what she didn't say?" Inuyasha asked no one in particular.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked, not getting what he was talking about.

"Nothing... it's between me and Kagome. We'll talk about it later."

"Kay fine." Sango said, nodding. "I'll probably here about it fro her later..." Sango said, but she felt like crying. If it truly was poison, how did she know...?

They heard footsteps down the hall, and soon a short man with big bug eyes came around the corner. His mouth was covered with a mask, and he seemed tired and shrunken in his scrubs.

"Well, do you know whats wrong with her Dr. Mukotsu?" Sesshomaru asked, standing up, with Rin hanging from his back like a cape.

"I would like to speak with you alone, Mr. Notamagichii."

"Wait, why can't the rest of us hear?" Inuyasha shouted, standing up.

"Miss Higurashi didn't want me talking to anyone, but when I told her I must speak to someone, she said to tell Sesshomaru."

"Kagome said that?" Sango asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well, she really said '_if someone has to know, tell the one that owns the damned house!_' and then she cursed at me in what sounded like Finnish." he said, eyes squinted in what might be a smiling expression if his mouth wasn't covered. Without the bottom half of his face it just looked creepy.

"Ok, that's sounds like her." Miroku said, nodding in relief that she was atleast awake and lively.

Sesshomaru and Dr. Mukotsu walked into the next room over. Inuyasha cursed that a lot of the rooms in the guest wing were demon ear proof out of courtesy. Screw courtesy, this was important!

"Why wouldn't Kagome want us to know what's wrong with her?" Rins asked, sitting on the floor.

"She probably doesn't want us to worry..." Miroku replied, but his face said he wasn't happy about it either.

"Why is she always trying to hide things from us?" Sango huffed angerly. "I mean, ever since we met her, she just wants to hide it all, take it all on her own! I know we all just met and stuff, but I somehow thought we had all become good friends with her."

"That's just it, we barely know her. Kagome can play base, is violent, has a temper, what else do we know?" Miroku scratched his head, frustrated.

"We know about her parent and boyfriend troubles!" Sango said.

"But do we have anyplace knowing them?" Miroku said back, leaning into the couch. "She just got here, and we expect her to trust us with all her little secrets. Thats a lot of pressure to put on someone."

"Your wrong Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted at him. "Your wrong. Kagome doesn't think that way. She opened up to us because she wanted to, not because she felt pressure. And we opened up to her." Inuyasha made a gesture to everyone in the room. "She knows about all of us too. She knows my past, and accepted me for it. Hell, what doesn't Kagome know? Miroku, you can say we're wrong to expect her to trust us, but what about how much we trust her?" Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest, knowing he was right. "This isn't about Kagome not knowing us well enough, or how little time we've known her. This is Kagome trying to take on something by herself, and thats not right..."

"Inuyasha's right." Sango agreed. "As her friends we should be allowed to help her."

"Well what?" They turned to see Sesshomaru standing in the door, Dr. Mukostu looking frightened behind him. "Are you mad at her now?"

"No, we're not mad." Inuyasha shook his head. "But you are going to tell us what's wrong, aren't you?"

"Of course I am." Sesshomaru said with an implied 'duh' at the end.

"But Miss Higurashi said-"

"I'm paying you, this is my house." Sesshomaru said, monotoned. "Now get out."

"Yes Mr. Notamagichii."

Dr. Mukostu left down the hall, muttering something about coming back tomorrow with more medicine.

"So," Sango asked, "Whats wrong with her?"

"It's something thats been in her for a while now, probably since the beginning of the past summer."

"But we didn't notice anything." Rin said from her sitting position on the floor.

"It's been dormant, actually." Sesshomaru sat down at the table he had been sitting at before. "It's a very complicated poison, made by some type of demon to keep their mates with them."

"It's a mark?" Inuyasha gasped.

"No, no, although there are some similarities. It starts to weaken the body as soon as they leave the presence of the one who injected it."

"And who was that?" Sango asked.

"Well, he wouldn't tell me, but I think we all can guess."

"Onigumo." Inuyasha growled low in his throat.

"But, wait,"Miroku said, "Kagome's been away from Onigumo for atleast, what, two months? Exchange student usually leave around the middle of the summer, don't they?"

"Yah, and there's also another thing." Sesshomaru looked from Miroku to Inuyasha. "The poison is like a demon mark because it wards off other demons, only this one is suppose to make it almost repulsive to be near the victim. And yet..." Sesshomaru trailed off, gesturing to Inuyasha.

"I haven't been repulsed by her or anything. I even-"

"Exactly." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Does the doctor know why that is?" Miroku asked.

"Dr. Mukostu said that the demon who put the poison into Kagome was a half demon."

"Why does that make a difference?" Sango asked.

"Well, the poison was not only weak from being put in by a half demon, but also on top of that it confused Inuyasha's aura for Onigumos because of it."

"What?" Inuyasha asked in an irritated tone, disgusted that his aura was remotely anything like Onigumos.

"Calm down Inuyasha." Sesshomaru chided. "If it weren't for that slight similarity, Kagome might even be dead by now."

"Or we could've known sooner." Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru didn't say anything, but then sighed.

"Well, that could be true. Dr Mukostu says that it's possible it's hitting her so fast because its been building up for a while, and has finally decided that you are in fact not Onigumo, and attacked her."

"Inuyasha..." Sango tried to sound consoling.

"So, how is she?" Inuyasa asked through a grimace.

"She's better, with a medicine he gave her to counteract the poison, but it's not going to go away for a while." Sesshomaru sighed, running his hand through his hair. "And it will still always be there, even when the symptons are gone. It takes the demon who injected it to completely dispel it."

"There has to be a way to get rid of it..." Sango said, her voice trailing off to ideas.

Inuyasha looked around the room, then made his way down the hall to Kagomes room. No one was going to try to stop him, he knew that. He hurried in rushed steps until he came to her door. He thought about knocking, but then decided he didn't want to give her the chance to turn him away. He stepped through the door to see her room barely had any bit of Kagome in it. All her stuff was still in a suitcase in the corner of the room, little pieces of clothing hanging out, and some strewn across the room. The white walls didn't have any thing on the besides the stupid little flower paintings hanging in a row over her bed. Sesshomaru had ordered them, even when Inuyasha had said it looked stupid, that they gave a feeling of _guest_. Sesshomaru had replied that was what they were for, but now the whole white room with three little flowers all in a row... Inuyasha still gave the feeling of guest, not welcome, you can't stay. How uncomfortable for Kagome.

His eyes landed on the bed, and he breathed a small sigh of relief. Kagome had some color back, and the smell of sick was a little less strong. Her cheeks still weren't as rosy as the usually were, and she was still a little frail, but now she didn't look like a corpse.

"Kagome?"

Kagomes eyes shot open, her body rising for a moment as if trying to get up in a fighting stance, and then suddenly realizing she couldn't. Then her eyes softened for a bit, for the slightest second as she recognized who he was, but then they were sharp again with hesitance.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" She aked in a whisper.

"I'm here to check on you." Inuyasha said with a shrug, as if it was obvious. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the side. "Isn't that what a boyfriends suppose to do?" he asked hesitantly, testing the waters a little.

"Um... are you still...?" She asked, her voice almost hopeful.

"Why are you asking me?" He said, taking her hand in his and squeezing it gently. "You walked away from me, remember?"

"Yah well..." She said, struggling to sit up straight.

"Quite it, you can just stay down you know." Inuyasha chided, but she continued to force herself up.

"Inuyasha... I can't have those girls calling me that." Kagome said, shaking her head.

"Why, because you're ashamed?"

"I'm not!"

"Then why Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her, frustrated and confused. "Why can't you just brush them off! They don't mean anything!"

"Inuyasha, I've been made fun of for being with a demon before, thats not the problem!"

"Then what is!"

"I'm not someones bitch!" She shouted, then fell back on the bed, tears streaming down her eyes. "Being called that, like I don't mean anything to you! The last time someone called me that, they had turned out to be right!" Her face turned pale at the memory. "He hit me because I got upset, saying that I was a demon's bitch! I was his property!"

"Kagome..."

"He hurt me Inuyasha!" She said, going off. All she could remember was the pain, the betrayal that Onigumo gave her. "This damned mark..."

"Kagome, it was Onigumo that poisoned you, right?' Inuyasha asked, cupping her cheek gently, so she might look at him, instead of screaming at nothing.

"Yes... it was on his claws when he..." Her eyes squinted shut, trying to block the image and pain from her mind.

"Kagome... did he cut you?" Inuyasha tried to keep his voice calm, but all he wanted to do was leave. Leave the house, the city, find that bastard and give him ten times the pain Kagome had suffered.

"You... you remember when I said I had a tattoo?" Kagome asked, and Inuyasha nodded, confused. "Well, I lied. I... I didn't want you to remember what was really on my back, so I fed you a false memory." Her tears were slowing down now, but her cheeks were now red from salt.

"Kagome, let me see it." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

"Inuyasha, I-"

"Let me see it!"

Kagome sighed, then turned onto her back. She reached over and pulled her shirt up to her shoulder blades, wincing as the skin pulled uncomfortably. Inuyasha gasped at the deep gash.

There was a jagged line than ran across her back, but it was parted into a small trench, and the edges were shiny and swollen. Her the skin around it was bright red, some of it an almost orange color, and there were edges that seemed to be leaking blood. The wound looked old and new at the same time, some parst healed into a scar. He reached out and gently ran his fingertips across it, but immediatley pulled away when he heard Kagomes breath hitch.

"I could kill that bastard." Inuyasha growled.

"There's nothing we can do now..." Kagome sighed, trying to pull down her shirt. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist gently.

"You can't leave it like this. If you do, the skin will begin to rot."

"What can I do?"

"I can do something..." Inuyasha said, his eyes transfixed on the scar.

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you ever heard that a dogs mouth is cleaner then a humans?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at him, confused, and took a minute to process what he had said. Her eyes then widened in shock and slight disgust.

"Inuyasha, you are not licking that! Thats gross!" She shouted at him.

"Do you think I care?" Inuyasha shouted back, his eyes determined. "You are in serious pain, no matter how tough you try to be! Demon dog saliva has healing properties, and if I can ease the hurt for you in the slightest, then I will!"

"Inuyasha, it's disgusting! You don't have to!"

"Yes I do!"

"Why?"

"Because it's partly my fault!" He shouted back, his expression growing hurt and defeated. "If it weren't for me, we might've caught this earlier, before it got so bad." He gripped her hand tighter, feeling completely useless.

"Inuyasha, you can't blame yourself for not being Onigumo." Kagome said softly, while struggling to get up. "Thanks the gods you're not!"

"Kagome, if I had been different, the stupid poison wouldn't have confused our auras, and might've started slowly." He said, pushing gently so she couldn't get up. "If there is anything I can do, I will. I care about you, and I won't let you be in so much pain."

"But Inuyasha-"

"Kagome, I have to do this. Your my girlfriend, and it's my job to protect you." He leaned down, and kissed the back of her neck. Kagome froze under his touch as she felt the kisses trail downward to her scar. Suddenley, the stinging flesh felt ice cold at the top, and then the feeling began to spread. She didn't feel any wet, but only as if someone had put an ice pack along the scar. It was soothing, and refreshing, yet a jolt to her senses, like jumping into a pool in the middle of winter after just taking a hot shower. Kagome sighed at the intense feeling of cleansing that was going through out her body, it felt so nice and cold. Not the dead cold she had experience before, this was different. So calming...

"Inuyasha..." She whispered, her eyes drifting off into sleep, her mind completely at ease. The last thing she remembered was Inuyasha giving her a kiss on the cheek before she finally lost complete consciousness.

* * *

"Kagome?" a voice called, drawing her from the sweet rest she had so richly deserved. Who the hell was waking her up? Whoever it was was getting a good old fashioned ass kicking.

"Kagome!" This one was shouting at her! Dear lord, what was going on? Why couldn't they just let her nap, did she have to do something? Or maybe... had she done something? After all, the last time she had woken up from such a comfortable sleep, Kagome had been in the arms of someone she barely knew.

But then again, that had turned out to not be such a bad thing. Her Inuyasha... hey, wasn't his voice one of the ones calling her?

Kagome opened her eyes to find about six pairs starring down at her. That wasn't creepy at all.

"Uh... hi?" She smiled, glancing nervously at all them. She began to distinguish people slowly. One was the perverted idiot, that one was dating the perverted idiot, there was the too-serious douche bag, and that the girl that _should've_ been dating said douche bag.

And there was Inuyasha.

"Kagome, how are you feeling?" asked would-be-douche-bag-girlfriend. Finally, she remembered her name was Rin.

Kagome sat up and stretched, surprised to find her back didn't scream at her for the motion. That had become routine the past few months. "I feel great! Better then I've felt in a long time!" Kagome said, finally remembering that the last time she had dozed off, it had been because she was pumped full of life threatening poison.

"Amazing..." Kagome turned to the person, remembering finally who the sixth pair of bug eyes belong to. Dr. I-promise-to-only-tell-Sesshomaru-about-your-life-threatening-illness-but-then-turn-around-and-tell-everyone-and-their-mother. Or Dr. Mukotsu, for short. "Simply astounding."

"What? Isn't dog demon spit suppose to have this effect?" Kagome asked, reaching around her back to feel the scar. Her skin only had a slight rise where it was once a big gaping gash, so she couldn't blame him when he called it amazing.

"Not to this extent. The poisons gone!" He exclaimed, his eyes narrowed in the creepy squint smile.

"Wait, gone!" Kagome shouted, then turned to Inuyasha to get away from Dr. Creepy Squint. "Like GONE gone?"

"Gone gone." Inuyasha smiled at her, clearly proud of himself.

"Your body is still a little weak from the havoc that poison put it through, but there is no trace of Onigumo's poison left in your body." Dr. Mukostu exclaimed, and picked up a chart. He flipped pages back and forth, not believing them, even though he had written them himself.

"But how is that possible?" Kagome exclaimed. "You said that only Onigumo could get that shit out of me!"

"I also said that the poison was weak, and had for the past week mistaken Inuyasha for Onigumo." Dr. Mukostu replied.

"So?"

"It did it again. By licking the part of your body the poison had gone in, it mistook Inuyasha for Onigumo again, and came out."

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, who was still smiling like an idiot. "Seriously?"

"Yah, that stuff tasted like rotten milk and moldy vegetables." Inuyasha said, then sat down on the bed next to her.

"When he wasn't watching you, he was scrubbing his mouth out for two days, trying to get rid of the taste." Sango joined into the conversation.

"Two days?" Kagome shouted. "I've been out for two whole fucking days!"

"Four, actually." Miroku corrected.

"Your body was recuperating." Dr Mukostu explained. "The poison messed with your immune system, so your body took the time to shut you down while it fixed everything back up."

"The doctor said you should be fine by next Friday." Sesshomaru said from behind his own clipboard. Crisis was taken care of, so he was back in workaholic mode. "Just in time for the Notamgichii Benefit."

"Say-wha?" Kagome said, her mind drawing a blank.

"The dinner you agreed to go to as my brothers date." Kagomes eyes went even wider, if that were possible. She had just gotten over a brush with death, and Sesshomaru was already taking another go at her life.

"You can't be serious!" Kagome shouted.

"You can take a week to recover, thats plenty of time." Sesshomaru said, checking something off on his papers. "It's a small price to pay for the housing and medical costs, don't you think?" He smiled, which Kagome decided that every time Sesshomaru smiles, a cactus dies, then walked out of the room.

"Inuyasha, your brothers a Jack ass." Kagome huffed.

"I know."

"Awe, he's not really." Rin said weakly. "He's just hoping the party will make you feel better." She patted Kagomes leg, then skipped out of the room after Sesshomaru, leaving a bunch of sweat-dropping teenagers in her wake.

Kagome sighed. "Do I really have to go?"

"Only if you want to." Inuyasha said, wrapping around her shoulder.

"You'll be there?" She asked, intertwining her hand in his.

"I have no choice." He shrugged, and squeezed her hand gently.

"Then neither do I." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Can you wait until we leave to get all mushy!" Sango laughed, but was extremely happy that no one had broken up.

"Or... we could have a foursome!" Miroku suggested.

"MIROKU!"

The End...

For Now...

To be Continued... Maybe...

**Mizu: *Hiding***

**Inu: Oh get out here.**

**Mizu: *from hiding spot* I can't, I'm ashamed...**

**Inuyasha: Oh please. Just get out here. *pulls out by foot***

**Mizu: Damn it, NEUU! *stands up and brushes self off* You traitor... Um, hey, sorry for the long wait guys... hehe... Don't hurt me! I swear, I really tried, but there were midterms and then cons and cosplay and then finals, and I thought surely in the summer, but then SAT classes and more cons and and and... I am ashamed of myself. I understand if peoples are mad at me...**

**Inu: *pats head* You got the chapter out atleast.**

**Mizu: Yah... I didn't give up. Although sorry the beginning was all depressing and stuff. Now, I'm not sure I like ending it this way, so I gonna put up an epilogue-**

**Inu: OH FOR THE LOVE-**

**Mizu: I ALREADY HAVE IT WRITTEN ASS TRAY! Jeez. It will be up by, latest, sunday. I want to EDIT and maybe put some of the benefit thing in there. Again, sorry this took so long and wasn't as funny as everything else, but I wanted the last chapter to be serious. **

**Inu: You can't be serious...**

**Mizu: STFU before I rape you where you stand! By-ni~!**


	13. Extra Chapter: Benefits Aren't So Bad

"And we are here live at the Notamagichii Yearly Benefit Dinner!" shouted a handsome news caster. "This event is held every year to raise funds for the Notamagichii Family's many charities, such as Give A Heart and Demons Venoms For Good. It really is a red carpet event here in Tokyo!" The man smiled brightly at the camera, showing off the teeth he had gotten whitened just for this event. This would show Amy, the weather women, what a successful man he was. Take it Amy, you lost your chance!

"And here comes Sesshomaru Notamagichii, who is hosting this event on his fathers behalf. Mr. Sesshomaru! Mr. Sesshomaru!" The news caster called out to the tall tanned man, with long straight silver hair. He was wearing a white glistening tux that on anyone else would look tacky, but on Sesshomaru it looked stunning with his silver hair.

"Hello Jack." Sesshomaru greeted.

"It's Jeff."

"Of course it is."

"And this lovely creature must be the Rin the tabloids are so obsessed with." Jeff extended a hand to the small beautiful brunette on Sesshomarus arm. Her dress was a dusty rose pink, with a net of shimmers over the silk. It had black lace at the top with black straps that went down her back in a crisscrosses. Her hair had some shimmers in it as well with a thin braid behind her bangs, and then the rest waving down her back.

"Oh, don't say they're obsessed with me!" Rin blushed bright red, clinging tighter onto her escort while shaking Jeff's hand. "It's so embarrassing."

"Awe, she is just darling Sesshomaru!" Jeff said, gripping her hand tightly. "Any truth to the rumor that you two are engaged?"

For the shortest second Sesshomaru's eyes widened, but then went back into a calm. Rin, however, was red as a boiled lobster, and was now looking at everywhere but Jeff and the camera.

"No, there is no truth. We're just friends." He smiled at Jeff but somehow the news caster felt an aura of death, and the beautiful cactus behind him died in a puff of smoke. "Well, I'll see you later Jett."

"Jeff."

"Ok." Sesshomaru walked away, whispering to Rin 'where'd they hear _that_?' and Rin squealed 'I don't know, I don't know!'. _Huh... _Jeff thought _i guess the only ones who don't know about their relationship is them. _

The man looked to see another couple coming down the carpet, completely immersed in each others company. The man had his dark brown hair tied back in a pony tail and was wearing a black tux with a purple under shirt. Jeff noticed he had some weird glasses on and gloves... ok, strange. But that was nothing compared to his date, whose dress was covered in glow in the dark paint. It was a dark fuchsia silk dress that flowed straight down with a long-ish train. But it was covered in safety pins and in the middle it had been cut with net mesh put in for a couple inches, explaining the train.

Still, even as strange as the couple was dressed, they were only looking at each other, not even caring for the stares. Jeff missed that... he missed Amy.

"Man, I can't believe that black dress burst into flame..." the young women with her brunette hair plain pony tail said defensively, looking slightly nervous.

"You set it on fire, Sango." the man said, rolling his eyes.

"I did not..."

"Of course Sesshomaru would have a back up dress. He knows you..."

"Your right..."

Jeffs eyes widened at the couple with apprehension, as he made his way into the party. The Notamgichii home was truly dazzling every year. Everything in the house was studded in icy diamonds against the white marble, as if to symbolize the coming winter. There were some light blue flowers hanging from a chandelier along with what look to be dangling ice crystals., which shimmered and cast light all over the room. There even seemed to be snow on the edges of the floor near the walls, but if anyone was to look closely they were solid sculpted white quartz.

Jeff shook his head, remembering he had a job to do. The press had it that Inuyasha had a new girlfriend and he had to get an interview with them.

He walked around the house for the while, his camera man, Larry, giving him looks every few seconds. Damn it, he had told him many times he was straight, but he just didn't seen to get the message. How is it that the girl of his dreams walk out of his life, and then suddenly they hire a weird gay camera man with a thing for dumped men? He couldn't even use the he was taken excuse now.

Jeff spotted Inuyasha on the dance floor at around eight. His hair was down and wild, and his tux was black with a red undershirt. The coat was open and his tie was loose. Jeff cursed, he should've found him sooner, before he dicided to give up on looking nice.

He was twirling around a girl on the dance floor while smiling like a love struck puppy. Wait, hadn't Inuyasha gotten a _new _ girlfriend? That looked like the same one.

But after Jeff began to draw closer to the couple he began to notice the girl was actually a lot different. For one, this one knew how to laugh.

Her dark black hair was in a messy bun that somehow looked elegant with her radiant smile. She was wearing a blue dress with, erm... decorations similar to the pony tail girl's dress, only instead of net, chains hang around her waste, swinging around with her dancing. Her dress was strapless, with the back dipping just slightly enough to see the lightest trace of a scar. Jeff concluded it must of been held up by a clear elastic band through the top of the dress.

He approached them cautiously, as Inuyasha had a tendency to run when press came near. Actually though, this time, Inuyasha saw him and smiled. That was weird, but after that Jeff waved for Larry to hurry, and they made their way over to the couple.

"Well Inuyasha, enjoying the party?" Jeff asked, a little nervous because last year Inuyasha had knocked him out with a good solid kick to the head. He had forgotten his senior year of high school that day.

"Yeah, not too big of a stinker this year." Inuyasha replied, wrapping his arm around his date. She leaned on him, smiling.

"And would that be because of this beautiful lady?" Jeff smiled, asking for her hand. She shook it warmly, and he tried to kiss it, but got an immediate sense of death, and quickly backed away, even though Inuyasha was still smiling.

"You bet. This is Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha introduced her.

"Pleased to meet you." Kagome greeted. "I watch you on the news all the time."

"Well thank you little lady." Jeff noted how close the two were, and thought this girl was also much nicer then the last. Thank god. "That dress your wearing... I saw one similar earlier. Is it a new designer?"

"Oh no!" Kagome laughed, batting her hand. "It's just a normal gown I spruced up with my friend. Why, you like?" Kagome twirled around gracefully, Inuyasha catching her waist in his arms after the 360 turn.

"It's... umm..." Jeff tried to find the right word. "Uh, unique? So, thats a big scar on your back, what happened?" Jeff asked, looking for some kind of story on this girl. The couple smiled evilly at him, and he thought he might've made a big mistake.

"I got it from a **disgusting **beast that seemed to wanna take a snap out of me back home."

"Um... (gulp) really?"

Inuyasha nodded, then looked straight at the camera. "Yah, she told me about it and it really sounded like a **putrid and pathetic **creature. I'm thinking about finding it and **killing **it sometime the next summer on a hunting trip."

"Oh... er, really."

"Yah." Kagome smiled sweetly, looking like an angel in blue. Oh, how wrong. "But don't worry about it, it's too **worthless **for a new story."

"Uh alright..."

Suddenly, the lights went out throughout the house. Jeff screamed like a girl, along with a few other females in the building. He looked around and all he saw was shaking glow in the dark splotches, and he heard two teenage girls laughing hysterically. One of the laughs came from the splotches.

"KAGOME! SANGO!" called Sesshomaru's voice.

"I didn't do anything!" Sango screamed in between giggles.

"KAGOME!"

"She lies, I'm getting an interview! I swear!"

"Girls, turn back on the generator!"

"Miroku get your hand off my ass!"

"Sesshy I'm scared!"

"Hey Jeff..."

"Larry, I told you I'm straight. Hand. Out. Of. PANTS!"

"Inuyasha, this benefit was fun." Kagome laughed in the darkeness.

**Mizu: Awe, wasn't that a nice extra chappy. A present along with the epilogue for taking so long on the last chapter. Sorry.**

**Inu: Why did I have to wear a stupid tux.**

**Mizu: Cuz ur sexay in a tux!**

**Inu: -/-'**

**Mizu: X) So, the epilogue shall be up soon. Please favorite, and review, and all that good stuff! Please? I'll be ur bestest friend.**

**Inu: U friend hussy.**

**Mizu: XP By-ni~!**


	14. Epilogue: They're Coming Back!

"GO INUYASHA! GO!" Kagome screamed above the rest of the bleachers, which was filled with students rooting for the Feudal High Falcons. It was the championship game, and the teams were tied. Inuyasha was quarter back, and if they made this play, they would win. Kagome never really got into these things, but there were ton of college reps here, and if Miroku and Inuyasha won, it would be a guarentee into Tokyo University. Kagome's grades were perfect, so she was almost a guarantee. Sango too. Everything was riding on this game. Senior year was coming up, and if they sent in their applications soon, they were all good. With it being the last week of school, and exchange students coming back and leaving saturday, things were hectic.

Kagome looked down to Sango, who was cheering the boys on in the most literal sense. They had lost the bet, since the boys had decided to turn the Karyoke place into a strip joint, and told all the guys that went to their school about the bet. Even when Kagome had gotten sick, somehow Sango had made the tryouts when she was passed out, and ended up loving it.

Kagome was very careful at games, careful to control her aura when she got mad at the other team or the ref. Miroku and everybody had helped alot, to where she could let out the extra power through physical blows, instead of releasing it wildly. It so far was working really well, and she felt ready for next year.

"Come on Inu! You can do it Babe!" Kagome cheered again. As the team broke out of their huddle, Inu waved to her and blew her a kiss. Kagome laughed at how corny he could be. They had been together for 8 and a half months...but really, who was counting? She was just so happy. She wore the present he had given her for their one month anniversary . It was a small circular crystal passed down from generation to generation, and was called the Shikon No Tama. She wore it all the time, just like he wore the cool beaded skater necklace she gave him, that had an old story to it thatshe didn't feel like telling him, **(YAY! Series references!)**. She clutched it to her heart, trying to send him good luck.

The coach blew the whistle and the team went straight into action. Kagome's heart was beating like crazy the whole time, watching the team work. Thankfully, Inuyasha and Kouga had worked everything out...sort of. Miroku and Kouga were friends again, as well as Sango, and Kagome could stand him, but...Inuyasha was still...reluctant. You could see their freindship there, under all the insults and fights, but they were just...like brothers...no, more like sisters, the way they pulled over small things and made getting clothes a competition.

Kagome saw Miroku had the ball,and got out of her seat, practically falling out of the bleachers trying to see. Miroku avoided a tackle, and she was sure she could just **feel** the wave of relief washing over Sango on the field. He passed it to Kouga, who ran as fast as possible, but the other players came at it from all sides, and he reluctantly threw it to Inuyasha! Inuyasha was going...going!

_Oh my god..._Kagome thought as...

"YAAAAHHH!" The whole school cheered as Inyasha made touch down! Kagome jumped up from her stance into a full out run down to him. She was down there in less then 30 secs, being on a cappucino high. Inuyasha was in the middle of his victory dance when she tackled him to the ground.

"You did it!" She screamed, hugging him tight. He held her close as they lay there on the ground, laughing. The year had been perfect for them. Inuyasha kept most of the papparazzi away at the banquet except for that little threat they sent to Onigumo, and they hadn't heard head or tale of him yet. Life was good for them.

Especially when Kagome kissed Inuyasha full on, wrapping her arms around his neck, and his hands on the small of her back. They hadn't done IT since the last time, because they both agreed that they felt that kind of thing was just not something they wanted to go through again, and decided to wait until they felt it was the right time. Inuyasha was going to let that decision for Kagome, because every time he saw her waltzing around in a towel at the house felt like the right time to him.

"Great job Inu!" Sango said, as Miroku held his arms around her waist from the back, resting his head in the crook of her neck.

"Well done my friend!" Miroku said lazily, rocking with Sango back and forth.

"You did okay, dog." Kouga, said, not looking him in the eye.

"You too, wolf." Inuyasha said, not really paying attention, but staring at Kagome. She was...she was all he wanted, ever. He could care less about getting in to TU, he only tried so he could see that smile on her face, and know that he put it there.

* * *

"To Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga!" Sango cheered, chugging a celebration beer.

"You guys make a great team!" Kagome cheered, giving Inuyasha another peck on the kiss. "And now there's a good chance we'll get into the same college! Inu, I am sooo proud of you!"

"Well then you could show it with more then just a peck on the cheek..." Inuyasha muttered.

"Inuyasha...?"

"Um...yes?' Inuyasha answered in a timid voice.

"NOT IN PUBLIC!" Kagome said, jumping off his lap and punching him to the floor.

"Ouch! Why do I have such a violent girlfriend? WHY?"

"Because you know it turns you on..." She said while winking, going off to get drinks, and swaying her hips sex-ily with every step. Inuyasha almost had to grab a the table not to go over to her, and take off those insulting pants.

"Inuyasha, can you believe it, as of today, we are seniors!" Miroku said, sitting down.

"You know it! Our lives are great. Were the stars on the football team."

"Got beautiful girlfriends..."

"College is basically good to go..."

"And we have a whole summer to enjoy freedom. Dude, we are living it." Miroku raised his hands torwards Kouga, but he was staring off into space. Inuyasha looked at him suspiciously. He hadn't hit on Kagome in weeks. He seemed tense all the time, and then when you brought up school being over, he just stood still..._Oh crap! I totally forgot! They're coming back!_...Inuyasha thought. He looked at his friend, knowing what he was thinking, and feeling sorry for him. He might be going through the same thing if not for Kagome.

"Hey, Kouga," Inuyasha said, in a compassionate voice, "I'm sure it will all work out, okay?"

"But you know her, she can hold a grudge forever." Kouga sighed, putting his face in his hands.

"No, noooo, you've got it wrong, she can hold a grudge against anybody...besides you! She's like...in love with you man!"

"So, how do you think they'll handle the new old you?' Kouga said smirking.

"Honestly...they're probably gonna kick my ass." Inuyasha said, picturing all those evil faces.

"I think she'd forgive you, before she forgave me." Kouga laughed.

"Yah, probably. Hey, how is it no one can hear us talking, even though there is a huge crowd of students sitting around?"

"It's called movie magic, Yash, movie magic." Kouga said, sighing.

"But...this is a fanfic..." Inuyasha said, sweat dropping. "You, my friend, are going to confuse people."

"One: Your right, how the hell is it no one is butting in, and asking who or what were talking about? I think the writer is doing it on purpose to increase the suspense, even though only total gaytards who aren't real Inuyasha fans who don't belong on this site wouldn't know, because if they read the first book, they would so get it. Second: Since when am I your friend?"

"I was only saying that because Kagome was coming, thanks for making her sad, bastard!" Inuyasha said, then thumped Kouga on the head. Kagome dropped off Inuyasha's fries, and then went to go talk to Sango.

"Hey Sangy! Can you believe it, I've known you guys for atleast 8 months!" Kagome cheered, grabbing Sango into a tight hug. Sango hugged back.

"Yah Kags, but...you know, this whole summer I for see tons of drama...atleast for the first couple weeks...They're coming back!"

"Who?" Kagome asked, sad, her happy mood was obviously over.

"Ayame, Shippou, and Kirara."

Kagome looked at her confused, and then her mind slowly began to process...

"Oooohhh... The irish demons?"

"Uh, yah."

"I don't get it, whats so-" Then, her mind got fully caught up. "Hot damn! You mean you guyses ex-friends and kouga's almost ex-ex! Mother fu-"

* * *

**Mizu: Oooh, you're in trouble.**

**Inu: What did I do!**

**Mizu: Not you, him *points at Kouga***

**Koug: Shit, I know thats right.**

**Mizu: I know I'm right. I'm the writer. The writer is always right. Thats why the words sound alike. **

**Koug: Is that right?**

**Mizu: Of course. Weren't you listening? I'm always right! Ok, so I'll get to writing this stuff as soon as I can, which may take a while. I'm trying super hard here guys, seeing as I have SATs, ACTs, I have to get my license, I have to do school work, and I'm trying to write my own a original story. **

**Inu: Aren't you a busy body.**

**Mizu: Don't forget Varsity Tennis. Aw shit, practice! By-ni~!**


End file.
